A Rose by any Other
by Mizu Kai
Summary: Elissa Cousland was left alone after the battle with the Archdemon. Anora became queen as Alistair had not survived the slaying of the Archdemon. She was appointed to Warden Commander and sent forth to oversee Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. Summary Inside
1. You're a Big Girl Now

Title: A Rose by Any Other

Summary: Elissa Cousland was left alone after the battle with the Arch Demon. Anora became queen as Alistair had not survived the slaying of the Archdemon. She was appointed to Warden Commander and sent forth to oversee Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep. Her tale was not over at the slaying of the Archdemon, and despite he wishes to fade into the pages of history she had a duty to attend to. Along the way some old friends join her and some new friends aid her in her newest duty. She has yet to see what the Maker has planned for her, but she will face it. (Follows Awakening loosely.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of their Characters, I make no money from this piece of writing. I only own the attitude of the main character and some of the plot.

Scroll One: You're A Big Girl Now

_I do hate sitting around and waiting. _

A beautiful young woman sat in a study on the other side of an ornately decorated desk. Her hair was a deep crimson in color, pulled back in a simple bun atop her head. Her eyes, like jade pools, were scanning the room in boredom. She was clad in powerful silver armor, with a matching set of boots and gloves. A worn dagger rested at her hip, she traced a finger absentmindedly over the hilt. Her cherry red lips were set in a firm line.

The sound of the door opening caused her to turn her head, her demeanor was one of impatience. A shorter beautiful blond woman entered the room. She was clad in a beautiful and expensive silk dress a crown atop her head. Her hair was braided and wrapped in twin circles at the base of her neck. Her blue eyes looked to be apologetic as her pale lips opened to speak.

"I apologize for taking so long Elissa." The woman blushed a little.

Elissa nodded her head and sighed. "A queen's work is never done, correct Anora?"

Anora nodded her head and moved gracefully, each step fluid. She sat in the chair behind the desk and folded her hands as she rested her elbows upon the wood. "A duty you would have had to endure." She remarked.

Elissa thanked the Maker for small favors it seemed. Anora seemed to grow more weary each day. "Yes, I shall trade you my life of killing darkspawn for your never ending paperwork and meeting with all the Teyrn and Arl." She countered dryly.

Anora sighed and placed her hands flat upon her desk. "Elissa, I think," She paused unsure, and letting the dry humor brush off her shoulders, "I think you should oversee Amaranthine. You are its Arlessa and the Warden Commander. They need you now, as we have settled most disagreement among the nobles."

The name Anora had granted her had taken like a brush fire to a dry forest and spread its flames all over the land. She appreciated it, as it was not given to her by her dead love. He had left her a note when they parted angrily after he had denied Morrigan, 'just in case' he had told her in their brief goodbye before his heroic, albeit idiotic in her eyes, end.

Elissa nodded her head and sighed. "I have not been to Amaranthine in many years. I may need a guide." She replied and agreed all in one simple sentence, as was usual now.

"I have acquired a young woman who knows the lands well to guide you to Vigil's Keep." Anora replied keeping the conversation simple.

Elissa gave a bow of her head and rose. "I shall take my leave then." She moved to the door and turned to Anora. "We shall investigate what the remaining darkspawn are concocting." She opened the door and stopped at Anora's soft voice.

"May you find some peace in your coming adventure. Bann Teagan shall come to check up on your progress shortly." Anora wished her well without wishing her to be happy, which was an illusion at this point in their life. Both women knew this.

"May your days grow easier for you. Wrinkles so early on your face would be a tragedy." Elissa joked quietly and a ghost of a smile rested on her face before it turned emotionless once more as she left the study.

Anora sighed as she began to work on some paperwork that needed her approval before plans went underway. She knew both she and the Warden Commander had much healing left to accomplice before peace, and the fantasy of happiness could be found. Teagan had been appointed the woman's adviser in the absence of a husband or her father. He was turning out to be a valuable asset, and Anora found herself once more thanking the Warden for wisdom that was usually found in the woman.

Elissa had returned to her lavish rooms and packed the few belongings into her pack. She would be leaving soon. She had to escape the halls, the halls that haunted her with thoughts of what could have been had things gone differently in the battle. Or the night the wrong choice had been made. She hoped battling darkspawn would give her a reprieve from her endless onslaught of regret and sadness.

_Sanest thing I've ever done._ Those five words haunted her mind day in and day out.

She had not had many moments alone to think. So much had happened since that day a few weeks ago. The man she loved, their King for no more than two weeks, had died to save the world. He had perished in slaying the Archdemon which had lead a Blight against their lands. He had refused to take their companion Morrigan up on her deal. He had refused to sacrifice one night in sin to save his life, and was now dead.

Anora had taken up the throne with his death and was very graceful about it. After a long few months of rebuilding and changes, Anora sought her out for a talk. The had spent hours conversing over past mistakes and decisions. Anora had realized that Alistair would have learned to make a possibly wonderful king if he had lived. He sacrificed himself for his country, and any King worth his merit as a ruler would have done the same. Anora was still upset about the death of her father, but rationally thought about the position the Warden was in now. She was alone in the world, her brother was busy running Highever and rarely sent missives to reply to his sister.

Her family was butchered and her whole life changed. She was not given a moment to pause to mourn, not once. She was forced into a destiny to save the world, and she fought hard to see the world changed and safe. The only thing she had ever selfishly done on her journey, appointing Alistair King, and then herself as his queen, had been dashed.

She had explained to Anora she named herself his would be queen because she loved Alistair and would not want to part with him. She did not want the title, but had truly felt that Alistair was the ruler Ferelden needed to see them through the Blight. She had allowed Alistair to kill Loghain, because he had caused so much hurt and knew her love wanted to right the wrongs that he felt were his to redeem.

Anora had come to understand the Cousland better, she was a fighter, raised to make important decisions, and could make note-worthy ones when need be. Unfortunately during the rush with the impending Blight looming over her heads her decisions were rushed and made to fix the problem at hand to the best of her ability. No one thought that the woman, new to the Grey Wardens, still young in her years, would make some bad choices. Isolde's death and the use of blood magic to save time and the people of Redcliff weighed down on her mind constantly when she heard talk of Eamon and Connor.

Anora began to respect woman a great deal, she had everything thrown at her and had done as she had thought best, and had for the most part saved Ferelden far better than they had imagined. She had not done it alone and relied on her friends input greatly for help. She did not wish for power and instead tried to delegate it. After her anger at the Cousland had abated a bit and she learned more about her, she had realized this was a woman who had been thrown the problems of a country. She had saved it when she had next to nothing for which to live.

Anora swore that she would make sure she would do all in her power to help the woman she was becoming almost friends with. Anora had needed her help in rebuilding the lands and keeping peace at her succession to the throne. The Warden had even admitted publicly that Anora was the best choice as ruler in the wake of all Ferelden had lost to the Blight. She would see the lands restored and peace into their war laden lives.

The only thing that bothered Anora was how emotionless the woman had become. Zevran was the only member from their mismatched band of adventurers to stay by her side. He rarely left the woman alone. Anora had asked her once if Zevran was her lover. She had replied in a cordial manner. 'Zev is merely my constant annoyance at the moment. I believe Alistair had told him intentions once Riorden had failed and forced him into acting as my permanent babysitter.'

Anora had nodded her head and noticed that the Antivan Elf would interject or move to take her away from anything that would even remotely upset her. He had once threatened to dismember a noble for calling her the 'Hero of Ferelden.' She had claimed that title belong solely to her dead love. She refused to acknowledge anyone who dared call her by that title. Anora knew the woman was struggling to make it through each day.

Anora had told her she was the same way inside after Cailan had been killed at the Battle of Ostagar. The very one that had changed the course the youngest Cousland would take. Anora had spoken to her about this very subject many times, she had merely waved it off and changed the topic. There was much more wrong in the world than her depression. The darkspawn were not retreating and a feeling in her bones told her that something was amiss. She almost itched to get out into the fighting again, she needed the thrill of battle to feel alive. Without Alistair she felt dead inside.

_It made me think of you. _His voice filled her mind once more and she glared at the wall.

He was a complete and utter oaf. He had died so she would live, and for what? A life without the man she loved, and a land who could do nothing but praise her for things she was beginning to regret ever happened. She wished nothing more to return to the Deep Roads and fight off darkspawn until she died. She wanted to see Alistair with the Maker and smack him across the face good and hard, and toss that blasted rose at his face. She had never been in love before, and it would figure that the first man she had ever felt anything for would die to save her damned life. She loved and hated him for all that he was.

As she opened the door, she looked at the mirror to see how she had changed. She had lost much weight in her time at the castle, her body more limber and less hard than she had been the last time she was in the palace before the final battle. Her skin color was paler still if that was possible, and her dark freckles shown even more. She wished to be rid of the blasted things. Alistair had claimed that the little brown spots made her look endearing.

She shook her head and eyed her enchanted bow, the one that would have slain the Archdemon, strapped to her back with a quiver of arrows. Satisfied she would not be seeing this place anytime in the near future she shut the door. A lone tear fell from her faced and landed silently upon the threshold unnoticed. She was a big girl, and big girls never cried. She would forever deny she had ever shed a tear that day. A tear that held within it the murder of her family, the death of innocent people, the murder of a king and her people, and the sacrifice of the man that refused to let go of his grasp over her heart, even in death.

_AN: I have edited this chapter a bit more and swapped some things around a bit. No big content change though. I Also this story will follow Awakening a bit for about the first three chapters, chapter four through six will take some references but once we hit seven its all BRAND new territory. I've got three written and am in the process of editing it now, four and five have been outlined and six has been tenatively decided upon. There are not many Anders Cousland fics and I wanted to add one where she was not Queen, and Alistair was not alive. I wanted one without the direct influence of our favorite Templar Warden King. I have not written a fic about Dragon age before so this is my first attempt. I hope you enjoy what I will offer to the fanbase. In addition there will be sexual encounters in later chapters, so you have been forewarned. Hence the M rating._


	2. A Road with Winding Curves

A Rose by any Other

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Dragon Age or any of their magnificent lands characters or other creations. I am simply a witter and slave to my muse. Enjoy this free work I have begun to create.

Scroll Two: A Road with Winding Curves

Elissa had tried to evade Zevran the entire way out of the palace. She had kept her eyes peeled for her fellow rogue and felt confident she had eluded him and would be able to avoid him for a while. Until Anora had told him where she was headed. This was not to be as the fair haired beautiful elven male stood leaning against the gates, a satisfied smirk spread over his tattooed face.

"You really thought the queen would have not told me in advance where she was sending you, dear beauty?" He teased as she scowled at him.

"I had hoped she would have allowed me a little quiet while traveling to the Keep." She grumbled as a woman made her way over to the pair.

She was young and perky with brunette hair and eyes like dark chocolates. She was clad in blood red armor, and seemed to wearing it well and with practiced ease. She was a trained warrior Elissa noticed as she observed the girl. She stood silent as the girl smiled brightly at her.

"Warden Commander. I am Mhairi, I shall be your guide to the Keep." She exclaimed in an excited tone.

Elissa nodded her head and replied simply. "Pleasure, this is Zevran, he shall be accompanying me."

Zevran eyed the girl and found her satisfactory as his stance changed to one he often used while flirting with an attractive woman. "It is a pleasure to be guided by such a rare beauty. It seems there are many thing to look forward to in Amaranthine." He purred with his thick accent.

Mhairi hid a blush and nodded. She began leading the way through Denerim and attempted many times to make small talk with the woman of such renown. Unfortunately it seemed she was tighter than a clam as the elf answered almost all her questions and kept up the conversation. This became routine as the trio traveled along the road to Amaranthine. The only time the woman spoke was after an attack of darkspawn, close to the Keep.

A villager was running and exclaimed that the darkspawn had struck the keep and soon they were attacked. She watched in awe as the woman wielded a sword and dagger with ease as she chopped the head off a Gerlock with her sword, and a smile spread over her lips as she embedded the dagger into the heart of a Hurlock. Her motions were smooth and fluid as her blades seemed to find every weak spot on their bodies.

The elf Zevran fought in much the same style, slicing of heads or stabs in weak places which proved lethal and effective. The elf and the Warden Commander seemed to move in sync as they eliminated the small group easily. Zevran had thrown a dagger at the face of a Hurlock coming in to attack the open side of his Commander.

Mhairi had cleaved two Gerlock in half as they charged at her attempting to eliminate the supposed weaker target. She wielded her sword with ease and used strength she had honed through long agonizing hours of practice. She groaned at the blood that splatted over her face.

The woman spoke the first words she during their travel to the Keep after they had left the palace gates. "Just wonderful, darkspawn launching an attack, and unable to be detected."

Mhairi was confused. "I did not think they were able to do such without the Archdemon."

The Warden Commander sighed in annoyance. "The better thought is why I could not sense their presence until they were practically on us."

Zevran chuckled. "Yes that was one advantage you used quite often in our battles." He smirked as he watched the woman clean her blades, she looked to Mhairi and smirked.

"I take it guide is not the only duty you were to perform." She commented knowingly.

Mhairi blushed as the group picked up their pace to the Keep that was now within sight. "I was a guard before, and am a recruit to the Grey Wardens." She had admitted quietly.

"Welcome to the group, considered the up coming bloody battle your initiation. If you survive the coming trials I will be glad to have you by my side." Elissa admitted truthfully.

Mhairi blushed again at the praise. The Warden Commander came alive in battle it seemed. The fire passion so many had spoken about was beginning to show through. They group then traveled in silence and cursed at the sight before them.

Zevran smirked as her turned to Elissa. "It seems only you have the unlucky streak that would be a coordinated attack of darkspawn after the Archdemon lay dead for months."

Elissa scowled at the elf and shrugged her shoulders. "The Maker certainly does not favor me." She lamented as the group charged forward and began the long task of attempting to slay every darkspawn in sight and save every innocent they could find. After what seemed like hours they had made it inside the Keep.

The winding corridors and rooms filled with darkspawn was wearing thin on the once noble's patience. She threw open a door only to witness a fireball encase a Hurlock in flames. It screamed in pain as it fell to the ground dead before the feet of a mage.

His golden hair was kept up in a small ponytail atop his head. She eyes a golden earring in his right ear as she approached him. He turned around and she stopped dead in her tracks. The resemblance to Alistair was uncanny, for a moment she had thought her lover had been hiding in the Keep all this time. When the man held up his hands in innocence and spoke, she realized she was being absurd.

"I didn't do it!" The handsome mage cried out quickly.

Elissa almost felt Zevran tense up at her side. She surveyed the carnage around the mage and noticed only two of the fallen templars had burns on their bodies. She nodded her head. A smile spread across his lips that almost took her breath away. It was similar to Alistair's, but it held a bit more confidence and power than her love's boyish smirks.

"Though Biff here," He gestured with his head at one of the templars "made the funniest gurgle when he went down. I'm not too broken about it, he liked to kick me awake."

Elissa's lips ghosted into a smile as Mhairi moved forward. "I do not know this man, he was not here before I left for Denerim."

Elissa did not acknowledge she had heard the young recruit. "What is your name Ser Mage?" She asked quietly.

"Anders my beautiful lady." He replied smoothly and seemed to pay no mind to Zevran's huff or Mhairi's grumble. "Sadly I'm an apostate and we only stopped here to rest. The darkspawn swarmed us and I was on my way back to the Tower for the seventh time."

Zevran's ears had perked at that and Elissa smirked. "Escaped their control did you?" She made the comment more to herself. "I don't really care who you are."

"Pretty and Pragmatic, a striking combination." He commented while allowing some charm to flow into his stance. "Look I could help you with these darkspawn. The Tower will send more templars soon. They always do, I have a nasty habit of escaping." He chuckled and looked over the other traveling with the red haired beauty.

The other female, who was adorable he noted looked to be hostile and proved as such when a venomous voice spit out, "We can't trust him Commander. He is an apostate."

Elissa sighed and shook her head and her eyes grew dark at the reminder of Morrigan and Connor. Zevran stepped in and placed a hand on her shoulder, he turned to Mhairi. "This woman let a qunari that slaughtered a family, a member of the Antivan Crows who had attempted to assissinate her, and an apostate daughter of the Witch of the Wilds travel with her in her quest to end the blight. One rogue apostate mage is not too much for her to handle."

Elissa smirked and nodded her head. "I could use your help, Anders was it?"

Anders was blown away at the information his mind was quickly attempting to process. This was the 'Hero of Ferelden' and Warden Commander before him. A living legend and she was requesting his help. "But of course." He replied quickly, his voice concealing his surprise well.

Mhairi looked about to object, but the Warden Commander spoke before she could reply. "We must move and search for more survivors, and there are more darkspawn waiting to meet their end at my blades." She commanded in an authoritative voice that left no room for argument.

In the next room there was a red bearded dwarf finishing off some darkspawn. He laughed merrily at the sight of Elissa. "Ha, I knew you would come. I told these sodding darkspawn just wait till the real Wardens showed up. They would be spitting teeth out of their asses. Then I killed them."

Elissa had seemed surprised to see her old traveling companion in the Keep. "Ohgren?"

The dwarf laughed and smirked. "It took you long enough to enter the battle Warden." He joked. "I've killed half these weak fools. Its good to seem something pretty among the blood."

Elissa rolled her eyes. "I assume you're intent on joining the Wardens then." She supposed as the moved over towards her old traveling companion.

"Of course, I can't let you sodding pretty people get all the glory." He declared as he let out a loud belch.

"Oh look a drunk dwarf, another victim of the stereotype." Anders drawled.

"I see _your _still here." Mhairi spat out venomously once more.

Elissa sighed. "Ah the Warden recruit with the great rack, and the comedian mage must be the boyfriend." Ohgren guess terrible.

Elissa rubbed her forehead. "Ohgren, why don't we just kick the ass of whomever is in charge before we waste any more time on useless chatter."

Ohgren seemed to like the idea as they moved forward and he made a joke at Zevran's expense. "Still attempting to get a piece of the noble Warden I see."

Elissa knocked him over the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. "As if, the man is determined to make sure I don't do anything 'stupid.'" She grumbled. "Lets move.

Anders had wondered about the noble comment but brushed it off as the smelly dwarf just laughed and the grouped continued forward. After a quick run through the Keep searching for survivors, they found someone that Mhairi did recognize. "Rowland!" She had cried out.

The man was on the brink of death, the taint was taking hold of him quickly. Elissa moved closer and inspected the wounds, she turned her head to Anders a silent question asked with her eyes. He replied without hesitation. "He is beyond healing magic at this point."

Mhairi yelled in outrage as Elissa moved close to speak with the man. "What happened here?"

The man was delirious but she was able to garner some information. "They came out of nowhere, no one sensed them. All dead, or missing. The seneschal , taken by the talking one." He cried out in rambling.

Elissa shook her head. "The talking one? Who was talking?" She pressed noting that the man was fading fast.

"The darkspawn Commander. He spoke and took the seneschal Veral up to the roof. You shall save us all." With those words the man passed on in a state of relief that all would be fine.

"Talking darkspawn eh? That's the dumbest thing in the world." Ohgren replied annoyed.

Elissa nodded her head and sighed. "It might just make this whole mess make sense."

Elissa felt the tightening of knots in her back. She knew she was to have yet another burden placed upon her back. She took the load willingly and looked to her silent followers. Without a word she moved to the open door. She had a duty to fulfill and the path was set before her. The road ahead had many a winding curves. She could not see where the path would lead, but she knew that it would at least distract her long enough she may be able to heal.

_AN: Now due to spoilers from Bioware this story is AU because for what I have planned Anders will not be traveling to Kirkwall to meet Hawke. This said I know my chapters are unusually short for my normal writing, but I promise that I will be making sure they are nice and long in the future, it may take a few chapters to get there. Also I will probably post on a weekly basis. Key word being probably as I have no idea how long I will spend playing Dragon Age II when it comes out, you can expect and update then as will have the chapter for that week finished early, but beyond that I will hopefully post two chapters the following week. I am also a fan of taking romances slow, but giving them an early kick in the but, so be forewarned this story will take a long time before it is finished. In addition, reviews are always welcome and appreciated, it is nice to know when readers enjoy the story as ff . net does not give us anything more than hits to the story. I welcome criticism and any ways that I can improve my work is always taken under advisement so long as it is delivered constructively. I do not take flames seriously and I usually laugh at them and share the 'usually' poorly written complaints about my work. So I thank you for your time and hope you all enjoy reading this story as I will have as much fun writing it.  
_


	3. Conscription and Joining

A Rose by any Other

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age, that belongs to Bioware, but I DO own a copy of the games, and some of the plot of this story._

Scroll Three: Conscription and Joining

As the group entered walked up onto the roof they were witness to a darkspawn who was indeed talking. The talking Hurlock had one of the soldiers thrown off the edge of the Keep's walls. There was a pair of darkspawn holding an older male with a bloodied sword to his throat.

"It has ended just as he foretold." The darkspawn spoke in a cracked raspy voice. He turned to the man kneeling beside his two darkspawn captors. "Be taking this one gently. No more death than necessary."

The man, clad in powerful dragon bone armor remained defiant. "What would you're kind know of necessity?"

The darkspawn seemed to smirk as he moved closer to the male. "You are thinking you know anything of my kind, human?"

Anders gasped from the back of the group. "It really is talking."

This alerted the darkspawn to their presence. "Capture the Grey Warden," He paused as he turned to them and seemed to smile right at Elissa, "The others can be killed."

Elissa shivered and cried out to her companions. "Lets shut this sodding thing up." She swore, Ohgren had a bad habit of rubbing off on her.

The group had fought valiantly against the group of darkspawn. Zevran and Elissa moved forward in concealment of shadows as they moved their blades to hit the talking leader. Their blades were quick and agile as they systematically took down parts of his body. Blood began to pool around them. The talking Hurlock brought his sword down across Elissa's chest and she fell to the ground. The wind knocked out of her she could only gasp in air as it came down upon her. She thrust her sword up through its chin and out of the top of its head as the creature tried to lean over her. Zevran thrust his sword into the creatures back and out through its black heart.

Oghren was busy swinging his silverite ax at the Emmissary. He managed to cleave off one of its arms before the magic user could throw a fireball at his small body. He grunted as the enchanted armor he wore repelled most of the damage. His beard seemed to be a little singed and he let out a howl as his body took a red glow about it. He swung with a fierce rage and cleaved the darkspawn in half straight down the middle.

Anders and Mhairi were facing off against the two darkspawn that held Veral captive. Anders was busy shooting a deadly bolt of lightning at one foe, it was moving towards their fallen commander. Mhairi was busy trading blows with the other. She was doing fairly well on her own. She blocked one his swings with such force the Gerlock was stunned. Mhairi took the chance to thrust her sword into the creatures chest and twisted her sword and watched with a satisfied smirk as it fell to the ground dead.

Anders was weaving a fireball but noticed that the Hurlock was fast approaching their leader. She was attempting to stand, his spell would not be ready in time. He called out a warning. "Look out Commander."

All eyes turned to her as she turned her head and pressed hard against the stone with her feet and back flipped into a standing position her sword at the ready. She gave a twirl, her sword struck true. The creatures head was tossed about ten feet away as the blood spattered around her. The sword the creature was carrying sliced across her arm as it fell to the ground. Elissa bit back a cry of pain as she dropped her dagger to grab onto her arm and pressed said arm into the wound of her chest.

Zevran was at her side in an instant. "You fool, are you trying to die?" He scolded angrily, his natural purr more like a growl.

Elissa smiled brightly, the first any had seen, in either months, or ever in some cases. "All that time in the castle must have made me rusty."

Ohgren joined in the laughter. "I just won ten silvers from the He Warden, you _can_ bleed." He joked and leaned over his ax.

Elissa's eyes darkened instantly and her face dropped back into its stony mask. "Good luck collecting." She spat out.

Zevran glared at his old friend and moved over to smack the back of the dwarfs head. Ohgren looked offended until Zevran motioned his head toward their leader and her sudden change in attitude. Ohgren looked ready to apologize, but held his tongue.

Elissa moved towards Varel. "Are you alright?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Warden Commander, thank the Maker you arrived. I owe you my life for your timely arrival." He praised standing up and looking over the edge of the Keep. A royal precession was arriving.

"What happened here?" She asked simply as she tried hard not to sway. She would not let a little blood loss slow her down, she had suffered far worse wounds.

"I think we shall talk about this with the regent, he has arrived, with back up, a tad late though." He lamented.

Elissa looked over and a smile ghosted across her lips at the sight of Bann Teagan moving across the way of dead darkspawn. He had quite a few guards and templars with him. "So it would seem."

Anders saw the blood and knew his commander needed healing. He moved towards her slowly. Once he was at her side she whipped her head around to him and the smile faded. She said nothing, but cocked her head to the side at him. She began to sway a bit and shook her head as if she could deny the weakness creeping into her.

Anders took this weakness to mean she needed some healing magic. He moved his hands to her clenched hand and his skin met hers. The magics flowed through his body into hers quickly replacing lost blood and mending the skin together. He noted that her skin was soft, delicate, and very warm. He held onto her for a second longer than he needed and she looked pointedly at him. He gave her a cheesy smile and patted her shoulder.

"It seems our Commander is not an Indestructible goddess as I initially thought." He remarked with charm dripping off every syllable.

Elissa rolled her eyes at the mage's antics and spoke out. "Teagan arrives with some company. Templars are in accordance." She shot a look at Anders with a smirk on her lips.

_Andraste sure seems to have a sick sense of humor. _Anders began to panic. Templars, the Regent, they were here. In addition the Warden Commander seemed, annoyed, with him. His mind raced, was he about to be thrown back into the Circle by the woman. He tried to ask the Commander anything that would reveal his fate. Zevran stood beside her Anders realized he would not be allowed to speak with her before their very short travel to the gates.

Teagan's eyes scanned the area and smiled as his spotted Elissa. "I had hoped to see you immersing yourself in your duties. Anora had worried you had not settled in easily. She wanted to make sure you were alright." Teagan explained.

"Anora worries far to much. Tell her I will not find peace if she will not take some time to worry about herself." Elissa replied with a huff of annoyance.

"What seems to be the situation here?" He asked getting right to the point. Teagan knew the Warden did not speak much anymore, and attempting to engage her in useless rabble would turn unfruitful.

Veral spoke up at that moment. "What darkspawn remained have fled, Your Majesty. The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead, or missing."

"Missing?" Teagan turned to Elissa in that moment. "Do darkspawn even do that?"

"Evidently they do now." She remarked. "I could not even sense their presence until they were upon us."

Varel spoke up again. "This has never occurred before to my knowledge, but it seems we cannot account for all the Wardens."

"This is troubling. You have quite a task ahead of you Warden Commander." He let out a sigh of disappointment. "Here Anora and I believed you would have an easy time for a while just killing random darkspawn until they realized their Blight was over."

Elissa stomped her foot forcefully against the ground. "Cursed darkspawn don't know when to leave well enough alone."

"I will lend you what aid we have, but it seems you are mostly on your own once again." He replied wishing to do more for their Warden Commander.

"What am I, chopped liver-nugs?" Ohgren grumbled loudly from behind Elissa.

"Ohgren, the dwarf who lead the troops to reclaim the gates of Denerim?" Teagan laughed having fought alongside the obnoxious dwarf.

"You bet your arse. I came here to join the Grey Wardens, now where is that big cup? I'll gargle and spit!" He exclaimed loudly.

Elissa let out a breath of air that most suspected was a chuckle. "I would be honored to have you join me in battle once more Master Dwarf." She replied, her jade eyes seemed to spark for a moment.

A templar in shining armor moved forward and stood at Teagen's side with her sword drawn. "Regent, look out, this man is a dangerous criminal."

Teagan looked confused and turned to her. "I know this dwarf, he takes some getting used to but he is by no means a-"

Anders spoke up and raised his hand weakly. "She means me, my lord." He winced as all eyes turned to him.

"This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice," the woman growled as she made to take a step forward.

Elissa surprised them all by drawing her sword and dagger. "The things you know about justice, Rylock, would not even fit into the thimble I use to repair my tunics."

Rylock glared at the Warden Commander and kept her blade raised. Teagan coughed. "Someone explain what is happening."

Rylock glared at the Commander before speaking, her eyes never leaving Elissa's. "This apostate has slain his captors and must be hanged for his crimes."

Teagan, about to comment, was stopped by a growl from Elissa. "Your investigative skills fall way under par again you heartless harpy. I too saw the damage, and witnessed firsthand this man slaying the darkspawn around him. The templars were killed by wounds inflicted by weapons, any burns were applied postmortem. A mage can not be held responsible for burning corpses at his enemies feet. Nor fighting to save his life. Alistair would agree with me."

Teagan, Ohgren, and Zevran all tensed. Elissa never said his name aloud anymore. Here she was speaking the name and not a flinch moved within her. "It seems we have a disagreement on our hands. As he is an apostate he must be returned to the Circle and dealt with accordingly." He noticed Elissa's cold eyes upon him and he finished. "Unless you have something to add Commander."

Elissa glanced at Anders and her eyes softened for a moment knowing to save his life now, she had to give him a death sentence. She would only wish upon what she had to do on the willing. She turned to Teagan and was aware he knew what she was thinking. "This mage has expert talents in healing magic I have not encountered since Senior Enchanter Wynne. He fought bravely along side the rest of my companions and myself. He would be an asset and I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription upon the mage Anders."

Rylock yelled. "What? Never! My lord you can't allow this." She turned to Teagan hoping for help. "The Apostate Jowan was the on responsible for the massacre at Redcliff."

Teagan turned harsh eyes onto Rylock. "Jowan was used by Loghain to poison the King and teach Connor to suppress his powers. He did not set the demon lose, and the woman before you managed to save Redcliff and helped to kill the demon. Jowan was also a blood mage. Has the apostate shown any signs?"

"None, and I have seen my share of Blood mages." She responded a smirk upon her lips.

Teagan nodded his head. "Then I hereby rule that the Warden may conscript the Mage into the ranks of the Grey Wardens. He is your responsibility Elissa Cousland." He proudly declared. "Keep an eye on him."

Elissa nodded her head and smirked to Rylock, and proceeded to stick out her tongue in a childish manner. "Hah! You lose."

Rylock looked ready to spit fire but relented and lowered her sword. Elissa barely heard Ohgren, Zevran, and Mhairi congratulate the mage. Her eyes were watching Teagan as she read his body language. She scoffed.

"It was only a suggestion, it would appear that-"

Elissa interrupted him. "Act on behalf of your own desires first Teagan before you and Anora turn your speculation on myself. She has been eying that certain noble for far too long."

"But of course Warden Commander. I must take my leave and report to Anora what has occurred. I hope the next time we speak it will be under happier pretenses." He replied and moved in to hug the woman as Rylock stormed off in a rage.

She remained stiff in the embrace. "Be safe little one." He whispered to her and pulled out of the embrace and kissed her forehead. "Your father and mother would be so proud of you. Fergus shall be glad to know his baby sister is safe and well."

Elissa groaned. "I was a part of slaying the Archdemon, this was nothing. Be safe of your travels to Denerim, Teagan."

With that said Elissa moved past the group without looking at them. She strode with importance towards the Keep. "Varel, let us commence with the joining. They have slain enough darkspawn to earn the right to perform the joining."

The two new members of the group looked to each other and shrugged. They watched Zevran moved forward to walk beside her. He attempted to place an arm around her shoulders. Elissa shrugged the arm away and twirled a dagger in her hands in an unspoken warning. Zevran chuckled and backed away with a smile upon his face and his hands up in a sign of peace.

Anders tried to process all that had just happened. Here he was captured for the seventh time and this woman comes blazing into his life all daggers and swords. She allows him to join her, stood up for him in front of the regent and Rylock, and then conscripted him into the Grey Wardens so he would be free of their grasp. She was impressive as a fighter and her skills as a rogue were definitely something to be in awe to witness. She was far too quiet though, something was hiding under the surface of her silence. She was a force to be reckoned with, and a noble to boot. Their Warden Commander was a mystery and he was itching to find out what made the beauty tick.

When the group arrived in the Main Hall Veral called forth a mage to prepare for the joining. Anders shifted nervously. Elissa had taken notice of this and took pity on the man. She approached him with Zevran busy catching up with Ohgren. Her eyes softened just a little.

"A bit much to take in?" She asked.

Anders was shocked that the Warden Commander was speaking with him willingly, without prompt. _Maybe her cold demeanor was just a ruse to throw the others off her trail._ "Um, yes, well I am usually able to improvise without a moments hesitation. It seems that I am at a loss. I blame you for that."

Anders was about slap his forehead when he saw her mouth twitch, but when a small smile spread across her lips he thought better of it. "I seem to have a talent to cause others to be unable to function properly. Mother blamed my beauty." She remarked.

"I believe your mother is right." He replied hoping to earn a few points with the Warden Commander. "It is an evil I will grow used to, of course."

Elissa's eyes grew dark for a moment. "She _was_ right. I do so hope you will have the chance to grow used to how I run things." She commented.

"Was?" He asked pressing his luck.

"We shall talk more after the joining. Maker watch over you Anders. I would be pleased to count you among my ranks. One of my dearest friends was an apostate mage, and she was a not one to be trifled with." Elissa avoided the question. She moved towards Varel. She spoke with him quietly as they awaited the mage.

Elissa noticed that Anders was a mixture of her old love and Zevran. She found being around the mage was a refreshing breath of fresh air. She hoped he would survive his joining. _At least he's entertaining._

The mage had returned with the Joining Chalice. Varel took point and the three recruits stood before him in a line. "There are only a few words spoken before the joining. Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day, we shall join you."

He offered the cup to Ohgren. "From this moment on Oghren you are a Grey Warden."

"What is this the child size? Is this a joke about my height?" Oghren grumbled.

Elissa shook her head. "It is always the same size, I drank from this cup almost a year and a half ago."

Oghren grunted and drank the liquid. After a moment he shuddered as the taint overtook him. His eyes turned ghost white before he let out a loud belch. He wiped he mouth and smirked. "That's it?"

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens Oghren." Elissa let out a small chuckle.

Varel turned to Anders. "From this moment on Anders, you are a Grey Warden."

Anders looked at the cup suspiciously. "If I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivain in nothing but my small-clothes with a tattoo on my forehead...I'm blaming _you._" His eyes landing on Elissa.

He drank from the cup and his body was wracked with spasms. His eyes took on the white glow as well before he fell down to the ground. Elissa held her breath and looked to Varel for confirmation.

"He shall live, Commander." He replied and watched as Elissa visibly relaxed.

Ohgren smirked. "Sparkle fingers made it."

He turned to Mhairi and offered the chalice to her as well. "From this moment on you are a Grey Warden Mhairi."

Mhairi took the chalice and her brown eyes glowed with happiness. "I have awaited this day all my life."

As she swallowed the last of the liquid she shuddered and passed the Joining Chalice to Varel. A massive spasm racked her body and she fell onto her knees gasping. She let out a silent scream as her body felt like it was on fire. She collapsed to the ground and knew no more.

Varel's eyes held pity. "She did not make it. May the Maker watch over her soul."

Elissa sighed and closed the girl's eyes. _Poor Mhairi, she would have made a valuable asset._ Elissa looked over to Ohgren. "It would seem no liquid can bring you down. You piss ale, and darkspawn blood now."

Zevran smirked and looked over to Anders. "Its seems your mage made it as well. Perhaps the Maker saw further use for him. He is quite the attractive male."

"You go right ahead and try you man whore." Elissa let out a small laugh. She moved over to Anders and leaned over his unconscious frame. She brushed a hair away from his face. "Welcome to the group Anders. Zevran help me carry him to a room." She called over her shoulder.

She turned to Varel, "We have much of which we need to discuss."

Varel nodded and moved to the throne room. "I shall be waiting there is much that needs your attention."

Elissa nodded and she and Zevran carried Andres to a room near where she and Zevran were residing. She glared at Zevran when he tried to enter her room once they were finished.

He laughed and backed away. "I only wished to scout your room for danger."

Elissa glared at him. "He wanted you to keep me safe, not push me to commit murder." She slammed the door and cleaned off the blood from her body. There were things to be done, so relaxing was out of the question. She moved to the throne room to seek out Varel. There were many things she was going to need to see to in the near future.

_AN: Well since I have played through the demo of Dragon Age II, and without Anders in sight I am posting three already written chapters today. Depending on how far I get there might still be a normal chapter update on Sunday. If you haven't downloaded the demo yet DO IT, we are at almost 500K so we're half way to those two in game items. In addition, I thank all my reviews and I always welcome constructive criticism. Enjoy your gift, and as such if you haven't downloaded the game, please do it._


	4. Welcome to the Wardens

A Rose by any Other

_Disclaimer: I know own so you no sue_

Scroll Four: Welcome to the Wardens

_What a night._

Anders finally awoke some time later and roused himself from his sleep. He noticed that his robes were cleaned and placed beside his bed on a night stand. He wondered who knew how to fold robes properly enough that they did not leave creases, or who stripped him naked. He shivered after the nightmares he had came rushing back to him. They were terrible, about a horrible beast, he assumed it was a she from the three sets of large breasts and tentacles it wielded. It was a disturbing sight indeed.

He reached for the robe and found a note placed neatly atop the pile. He scanned its contents and a smile spread across his handsome face. It seemed there was more to the famous Elissa Cousland than the stories held.

_Anders,_

_I took the liberty of having Zev change you out of that blood encrusted robes and had them washed. I assumed running around with crusty darkspawn blood was not palpable to your tastes. I am glad you have survived your ritual. When you have changed and feel up to it seek me out in the study. A servant will guide you to it. We have much to discuss Ser Mage. _

_Sighed, _

_Elissa Cousland, Warden Commander_

_P.S. Zevran had pinched an earring off of your person, he refuses to return it, but I have found a replacement._

The last bit of the note seems scribbled furiously, not at all like her careful handwriting before. He could only imagine the Warden Commander had beat the sodding elf until he admitted his crime. How she had noticed an earring was missing was beyond him. That is until he felt that the earring in his right ear was indeed missing. He wondered if the commander had been in his room to see how he was doing. Or if she had seen more than her fair share of his skin.

He changed and moved towards the door. As soon as he opened it the elven rogue was waiting for him. He looked to Zevran with a glare and shot him a scathing remark. "Threatened by me enough your had to steal my earring hmm?"

Zevran glared at the human mage. "You are too much alike to a former companion. Your Warden Commander will be easily hurt by your actions. Watch yourself." Zevran pressed off against the wall and made his way to the kitchens to seek out Oghren.

Anders stood confused at the warning He shook it off and found a servant girl. He worked his patented charm and was lead to the Commander's study. What he expected to find could not have prepared him for the vision he saw. There was the Commander ripping a piece of paper to shreds and growling like a rabid Mabari. He coughed lightly and she turned around, her hair down and flowing wildly like a the sweeping red of a sunset.

"Light this blasted note on fire and do not stop until it does not exist." She commanded.

Anders rose an eyebrow but summoned the magic to his hands. She crumpled the note shreds into a ball and threw it towards him. Anders shot off a small flame and hit the mark. They both watched as flames engulfed the note before it even hit the floor. Anders looked up to see the Warden Commander smirk triumphantly at the ashes.

She looked up to him and nodded her head. "See if he can send a note from the grave now."

"Commander are you sure that fall to the stone roof did not give you a head wound?" He joked.

Elissa sighed. "I think my head injury is far from curable. I have this uncanny ability to make rash decisions that come back to haunt me."

Anders smirked. "I shall enjoy haunting you then. I should become acquainted with your room."

The Warden Commander rolled her eyes. "Doubtful. It would seem there is must investigating to be done in Amaranthine tomorrow. I would like for you to accompany myself and Zevran." She replied taking a seat at the head of the desk.

Anders took a seat across from her. "That sounds entirely too easy, what else is there?"

"It would seem some hunters may have found a darkspawn breeding ground. I also have to meet with an old friend about something she wanted my help with. Her note was vague." She replied blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Was that the note you wished to see its early end. Or did it give you a paper cut?" He teased.

"No," The darkening of her aura returned tenfold. "It was an old note I could not bring myself to be rid of. It needed to be done and I thank you for it."

She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small bag. She rustled around inside of it until her eyes sparked. She pulled the small trinket out. It was a golden earring, but instead of being plain as his old one was, it was enchanted with a rune upon it. It was purple in color and seemed to radiate power. She reached across the desk and offered it to Anders.

He held back a gasp and smiled at her. "A gift, and how thoughtless a man am I for not thinking of bringing a beautiful lady such as you one as well."

Elissa held back the urge to smile. "I figured you would feel awkward without your earring. It suits you." She replied.

Anders concealed the blush well. "Is that a rune?"

"I know a bit about rune crafting from my time in Orzammar." She replied with a shrug. "Consider it a welcome to the club present. A peace offering for the bad news I am about to tell you."

Anders noted her grave countenance and sighed. "Always with the catch. Is there not something in life without a catch attached to it?" He lamented attempting to see the Warden smile once more.

Elissa shook her head. "Other than the air, I believe everything comes attached to a catch, unseen or not."

Anders sighed. "So what bad news brings such a look onto such a pretty face?" Anders asked, hoping it was not as bad as she made it look to be.

Elissa took a deep breath and rose from the desk. She stood and moved towards the window and gazed out into the Keep. Repairs were coming along nicely and the eighty sovereigns she paid the dwarven stone mason appeared to be well spent. Some craftsmen had already arrived. She let the breath flow out of her before she turned to Anders and attempted a smile.

"Well you're dreams will now be laced with any threatening darkspawn for as long as you live. So a peaceful nights rest will be difficult to come by. That's easy for starters."

Anders cried out. "Oh whatever will I do without my erotic dreams of powerful women making passionate love to me on a battlefield."

Elissa let out a chuckle and moved towards the mage. She leaned against the desk just a few feet away from him. "Yes, whatever will you do without your dirty fantasies?"

Anders laughed and leaned closer to the woman, when she moved a little closer he continued. "I shall have to think of fantasies while I am awake then."

"About licking lampposts in winter?" She suggested before her eyes grew dark again.

"Are you alright Commander?" He asked her with a soft voice.

"Just an old wound, and not one that magic could ever heal." She replied giving him a vague answer. "That is besides the point, the heavy price you will pay for your 'freedom' is that you have been taken into my care and I shall have to over see you for the next thirty yeas."

Anders laughed. "Thirty years? Is that some kind of Grey Warden contract?" The smile on his face disappeared at her apologetic eyes.

"In a sense. The taint from the joining will kill a Warden within thirty years. Human bodies can only survive the taint so long. We see them, they see us, and we hold the power to destroy the Archdemon. The price we pay is to never see our golden years. Our time is limited, around thirty years and we are done. I could not tell you before because the Grey Wardens are a secretive bunch, I have a duty to keep those secrets within our ranks." She looked ashamed.

"So what you're saying is I only have thirty years to live my life before I bite the big fireball?" He asked her.

"I do apologize, but I could not let the chantry just eliminate you. What they do to their mages is disgusting and foul. Controlling someone who was born with a powerful gift? Imprisoning them in a tower and calling their Maker given powers a curse? I find it is they who are the true abominations." She admitted bowing her head. "I am no different it seems, trapping you into short a life you did not ask for."

Anders was shocked at the woman's admittance and took a moment to think about what she offered. She had given him freedom from almost certain death. She had stood up to Rylock, even raised her blade against a the woman for him without fear. She had given him more of a sense of freedom than constantly running from the Chantry would have. All she asked was for him to kill some darkspawn and listen to her orders it seemed. It could not honestly be that bad. _Besides allowing a beautiful woman commanding me around would definitely improve my lacking love life at this point. Women do love men they can boss around._

He looked up into her saddened eyes and figured that if this was to be his fate, at least there would be a nice view. "Well either thirty years of freedom with the Wardens or a lifetime as a Tranquil in the Circle at best. I like the idea of the Wardens personally. So long as I am able to have a few things that I have always wanted in life."

Elissa let a small smile grace her lips and nodded. "If its not too much trouble then I shall see if it I can make it happen."

"All I want in life is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning out of my hands at fools." He smirked and looked at her meaningfully.

"Well you can shoot lighting at whatever evil we're fighting, there is a feast tonight as I meet all the nobles and talk with Arl Howe's staff, and about the pretty girl, well when you find one you fancy let me know. I'm sure I can work some leave time for you to woo her." She responded not catching on to his leering as her eyes were focused on the door. "Though I do know a pretty elven male who swings either way if you wish." She joked lightly and laughed as she heard Zevran storm away from the door.

Anders almost felt hurt by her ignorance but noticed she was focused elsewhere. Her naivety was cute after all. "I've seen quite a few already, you'll be the first to know when I make a successful move." His eyebrows waggled and Elissa snorted.

"You'll have to work harder than that to get a respectable woman to lift her skirt for you. I suggest going to Zevran for some pointers, he boasts he can woo any fair maiden he meets. But I am glad to have you in our ranks. We already scouted the basement and found some interesting items. In addition an old friend from my past has joined our merry little band. He is now passed out enjoying the post-joining nightmares."

"Who did you find survived the darkspawn attack?" He wondered aloud.

"Nathaniel Howe. He apparently snuck here in order to kill me when I arrived. He was caught however. I offered him a chance to redeem the Howe name and conscripted him." She replied conversationally.

"Why in Andraste's knickers would he want to kill you?" Anders asked surprised, from what he gathered no one could hate the woman, well maybe templars.

"His father murdered my family and took over Highever claiming they were traitors. I killed him in his home and proved he was slaving elves and torturing noble sons and family members. Oh and keeping a fellow Grey Warden hostage." She replied with a sigh. "Looking back on it, murdering him in his own home like I was some common assassin was a cheap end for him, but it suited the slimy bastard."

Anders eyes widened. There was talk in the Circle that the Cousland's of Highever were traitors to the crown and were all slain, he never believed that they were traitors. The history of the Couslands more than spoke of their ties to Ferelden. They were one of the oldest noble family lines. Here stood one of the two living members left and she had reclaimed the honor by killing the man who had wronged her. Yet she allowed his son to live.

"You _are_ joking right? The man wanted you dead!" Anders exclaimed jumping up and moving closer to the obviously unstable woman.

"Better men have tried, Zevran at least almost succeeded. Now he's one of my most trusted friends." She replied with a smirk. "I have an uncanny knack for surviving when I shouldn't, and a soft spot for giving people a second chance."

Anders words stumbled about in his mind. "So you-you, are you, you let a killer, an assassin, two assassins, follow you, around the world?"

"Well to put it more eloquently, I am allowing one assassin follow me around to redeem themselves and their ruined family name. The other refused to leave me alone, not until I'm dead it would seem," She saw the look on Anders face and added, "of which he would be very upset with me."

Anders was flabbergasted. "I also have a soft spot for attractive males, what can I say I enjoy the view." She joked as she let another small smile cross her face. "Come on we have much to do, I have to look presentable to my guests."

She moved to the door and held it open for him. Anders moved closer to her. "This is not a good idea Commander."

Elissa shrugged. "It is already done, and if he tries anything funny you have my full permission to shoot lighting out of your fingers at either Nathaniel or Zevran, to your hearts content." She stepped back away from him and still appeared to be standing firm on her position.

Anders glared playfully at the woman. "You my lady, are very manipulative."

"So I've heard. Now off with you, I have a party to attend, and I am hoping you'll appear in something formal. You're closet should hold something." She replied as she shut the door behind her and moved deftly out of his way.

Anders shook his head and his stomach rumbled noisily. He blushed and made his way towards the kitchens. He literally ran into the smelly dwarf from early and glared down at him. "You really are short. I could not even see you ten feet away."

Ohgren glared at the mage. "Figures she'd like you. I'll let this one slide, the she Warden hasn't smiled in six months. At least that's what pointy ears says. You'd better watch yourself. You cause that smile to fade and I'll make sure you never leave your Fade."

Anders was shocked at the drunken excuse for a Grey Warden. "What in the hell are you and the elf blathering on about?"

"None of your sodding business sparkle fingers, just keep your hands off her." Ohgren pushed past the much taller man and made his way out of sight.

Anders glared after the dwarf and made he way to the kitchen. He charmed a nearby kitchen servant to bring him some food. As he sat upon a stool and began filling his stomach he had time to think once more. This situation was becoming more and more odd by the second. The Warden Commander seemed to switch between a fun loving rouge and a stone faced Tranquil. She was hiding something, and it seemed it dealt with her past. The elf and the dwarf knew about whatever troubled her mind. There were moments she acted like a human, where as others she acted as if she had no shred of emotions except a deep darkness. He had traded the tyranny of the Chantry for the command of an emotional mess.

He wondered if his choice was the right one. He should have fled but his blasted call to heal, to fix things urged him to stay. First to fix the Keep to save the lives he could. Now it was demanding he fix a wound she herself had claimed no magic could cure. She had issued a challenge without even knowing. He was a slave to his powers at times. It seemed they were desperate to return the woman to her obvious former glory. He just hoped he would not die in the process.

_AN: I have noticed as my writing tends to stray from the intended time line, Elissa will be opening up out of her shell very soon. That still leaves us with getting to know one another, lust, and then love. The heart does seem to fall faster when life and death situations occur regularly._


	5. The Lions Den and the Darkness Within

A Rose by any Other

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Age or the Song My Immoral by Evanescence. They are merely the tools my muse seems determined to play with._

Scroll Five: The Lions Den and the Darkness Within

_Sodding dress, why can't I just wear my armor? Father let me run around in it whenever I wanted._

Elissa groaned at the idea of dressing like a noble woman. She knew that she was to address the Banns and it was her duty to look presentable. She cursed her heritage sometimes, she would much rather run around in armor and slay a few darkspawn. Yet here she was standing before a mirror in a white dress, her hair braided down her back and beautiful slippers that pinched her little toes. She tied the strings in the back into a neat bow and strapped a dagger to her thigh. She would not go anywhere unarmed.

The dress was flowing and beautifully embroidered with gems, she had imagined it was a wedding dress at first, until she noticed the slit that traveled up her left thigh. It had ended just before the dagger she concealed. The bodice was tight and uncomfortable. She knew it was a ploy to press her breasts together and make them appear even bigger. The sleeves were long and flowing. She hoped they would not catch on anything. She noticed that the silken material seemed to flow like water. She shook her head and moved to the door wishing for all the world she was not about to enter the Lions Den without her armor.

As she strode into the room she noticed that everyone quieted upon her entrance. Her scan of the room identified Zevran chatting up a few of the lesser nobles with flair. He had taken the offer to dress lavishly well. The Antivan finery looked wonderful on him. Ohgren was by the food stuffing his face and drinking ale, no surprises there, still clad in full armor. Nathaniel had woken up and had the situation explained to him. He stood off to the side in the shadows. He was fingering the bow she had found while killing darkspawn in the basement with Zevran. She could not find Anders he probably did not want to attend.

She took a deep breath and put on her best regal act. She strode through the room with practiced grace. She made her way to Varel and bit back a groan. "Who all must I speak with tonight?"

"Bann Eddlebreck and Bann Esmerelle both with to speak with you. There are many of the nobles that have lost much with Amaranthine being gifted to the Wardens, you may want to make nice with the others." He replied "To smooth the ruffled feathers or expect harsh resentment."

Elissa squared her shoulders and turned to the people before her and smiled the one her mother claimed she could get away with murder. She made her way around the nobles and began chatting with them kindly. She listened to their pleas and promised to do all in her power she could to help them. Most requested donations. Her personal stash had more than enough from raiding tombs and caves to pay them all several times over.

She had noticed many eyes upon her and let loose an involuntary shiver. These nobles had probably heard about what happened and knew she was available to be married. She refused to be with anyone after Alistair died, she would marry none but the man she loved. She swept the sadden thoughts out of her mind she sought out the last two nobles on her list.

Zevran tapped her shoulder and she turned to him excusing herself from a Bann who wished for an assurance his lands were his to keep. That she would not attempt to take them from him. He was disgruntled, but she promised her true interest laid within the Keep and the City. She smiled at Zevran in thanks and looked at him expectantly.

"You are a vision of beauty my lady. I true noble if I ever saw one." He praised.

"Yes well this noble will feel more comfortable in her armor, so enjoy this while it lasts. This will not happen often." She grumbled.

Zevran's ears twitched as he held back a laugh. "Ohgren seems to be enjoying the festivities."

"More appropriately he seems to be enjoying the fine food and drink." Elissa retorted. "At least there was enough to keep him occupied, he lacks any social skills."

Zevran chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I still think your idea to bring Howe into the Grey Wardens was a mistake. You should be more careful with your life Elissa."

"I shall do whatever I wish with my life. If I want to run through the halls in my small clothes I will. He died to let me live, and I shall do such as I deem fit." She hissed.

Zevran sighed knowing he would probably never be able to talk some sense into the stubborn woman. "So long as you _live_. I will be pleased." He conceded.

"I plan to let the oaf sit up their with the Maker and regret his choice for as long as I can. We could have had a life together, he could be here with me, but he is not and I will not allow him to keep controlling my actions and neither will you." She growled low as she ripped herself away from him.

A few nobles caught her eye and she smiled apologetically. "Mixing a party with non pressing Warden matters sours ones mood."

Zevran was kind enough to look abashed. "We shall talk more of these matters later then Commander."

Elissa nodded her head at him, while her eyes told him she would rather find away to bring the Archdemon back than speak of this ever again. It seemed she was doomed to speak of Alistair until she was 'happy.' She felt that was an illusion she would never be able to grasp.

She approached the two arguing Banns and smiled kindly. She listened to both of their concerns and thought about what what more important, food or a city. She was hard pressed to make a decision. She told them both she would need to think about the matter and would make her choice after considering both options seriously.

Anders had been hiding through out the entire party. When he saw the Commander his eyes widened. The woman was simply ravishing. The way she moved, the grace and poise she exuded was almost surreal. He felt a familiar need swelling inside him, he quieted it. There was no need to get so riled up over a woman who far outranked him in class. His eyes followed her as she moved from noble to noble, smiling and playing the part of the happy host. He felt a surge of anger at the elf rogue when he placed his hand on the woman. He let a smirk come to his face as she argued with him and stormed away as best she could.

He was interrupted from his perusal of the Warden Commander's beauty by their newest recruit. Anders did not like him at all, he had already decided. "You have no shot, that woman turned down Cailan Theirin himself before Teyrn Loghain set up the arranged marriage to Anora. She would have been queen again had the bastard child Alistair not died while slaying the Archdemon. The woman before you is one no man can tame, and has avoided the promise of the throne twice."

Anders turned to him shocked to the core. The Warden Commander would have been _Queen_? This was news to him. He tried to joke it off. "Maybe she prefers females."

"She has had relations with only men, and only two had ever lain with her at that." Nathaniel smirked. "My brother had wanted her for years and failed to catch her eye, so enjoy the view as it's all you will ever receive."

Nathaniel moved away and back into the shadows. Anders brain attempted to wrap around the idea that his Commander had a chance to rule twice. Both times she allowed herself to stay out of politics. She was definitely becoming more and more of a mystery. With every answer he had at least ten more questions. He feared the next thirty years of his life would be spent wondering how the woman worked. He moved towards her only to catch her speaking with a Knight.

"Then let them try, better men have attempted to take my life, all have failed. Bring me the names when you receive them Ser Tamra." The blonde Knight left the room quietly, and left Elissa all alone.

She turned around sensing a presence behind her and smiled. "Well hello Anders. Come to enjoy the festivities?"

The smile she had in place initially took his breath away, until his eyes landed on hers and saw the dull look the had. "These types of parties always bore me. Too many stuck up nobles wishing to get a piece of power by ass kissing."

Elissa's eyes sparkled with joy for a moment. In that one moment she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. "I completely agree, but one must do ones duty." She whispered conspiratorially. "I will abolish these worthless parties once the darkspawn are all gone."

Anders laughed and moved in closer to her. "You are truly beautiful tonight, to see you like this I am a lucky man indeed."

Elissa blushed a little. He read the hidden pain in her aura, the suffering, and the lack of joy in those eyes, but there was a spark of something pleasant at his words. All too soon the light died and her aura became dead and lifeless once more.

_Maker you really are beautiful. I am a lucky man indeed._ Her eyes watered and she blinked a few times to removed the tears. "I'm sorry Anders, I, um, I think I forgot to send a missive to Anora."

Andres moved forward to reach out to her, she looked so vulnerable. Whatever he said had cut her deeply. All he did was compliment her beauty. He felt Zevran before the elf laid a hand on him. He turned around and faced the angry glare. He stared at the elf with just as much contempt.

"What did you say to her?" Zevran spat, rage bubbling under the surface.

"I only told her she was beautiful and that I was lucky to have been able to see it." Anders ansewred unashamed. "Jealous Elf boy?"

"No you utter nitwit, what words did you use, exactly?" Zevran hissed quietly.

"I said, 'you are truly beautiful tonight, to see you like this I am a lucky man indeed,' that was it!" Anders shot back angrily. "What about that sentence would you assume I hurt her?"

Zevran cursed and glared at the man. "You, you _would_ say something so similar."

"What the hell is going on? She is clearly hurting inside, who broke her?" Anders demanded information from the elf. The healing magic inside of him demanded to know how he could fix the situation.

"The man she loved, the man who gave his life so that she may live without him." Zevran growled. "The idiot who broke her was the only man she allowed herself to love." With that said Zevran moved to go after Elissa, but Anders grabbed his arm.

"You mean to tell me she is in pain because the man she loved _died _for her?" Anders pressed.

"The would be King of Ferelden died to save the world and left the woman he loved to watch as he fell and pick up the shattered pieces of her life. She is unable to do so because even six months later he haunts her in almost every moment. There was a way for him to survive but his honor would not allow him to commit a sin to save a life. He doomed them that night, doomed their love to die and the woman he loved as well."

Zevran cursed in elven tongue under his breath before continuing. "He told me his plan and I called him a fool, but it seems he was hell bent on being honorable. The powerful, creative, witty woman she was once was died on the roof with him that day. You're commander is nothing more than a shell of the woman the legends claim her to be." Zevran growled as he made to move towards her escape.

"I reminded her of him, I will go apologize. You should tell the Varel that this party is over." Anders suggested.

Zevran looked over the mage. He did not seem intent on wooing his dear friend at the moment. It actually seemed the mage wanted to help her. He nodded his consent and watched as the mage left the room quickly but without drawing attention to himself. Zevran almost smirked at the roguish quality the man could move in if he wanted. His mind wandered to the past few months.

Zevran had tried, for months, to get the woman he had cared for to resurface to no avail. This mage walked in and managed to make her smile and laugh and even cry. She had not even shed a tear during the funeral. The only tears she shed were on that roof. Zevran had held the woman close as she screamed and begged for her love to stay, to let her kill the demon. The utter fool had just given her a smile and plunged his sword into the dragon's head. The screams of her agony were washed away by the explosion of magic. He held her tightly as she cried her agonized sobs haunted him at night sometimes. She was his dearest friend and she was in so much pain.

After what seemed like a lifetime of tears and screams she quieted. He had assumed she had fallen asleep the way her body sagged. She then stood and her face was one of stone, the tear tracks were wiped from her face and her eyes, just a few minutes before so expressive and full of life and pride, were dead. His friend had indeed fallen asleep, inside a prison of her own making. She locked away most of her feelings and only rarely had she ever shown any. She had truly died on that rooftop, or so he had begun thinking. Maybe this mage would help the woman see her folly in running from her feelings. If so than maybe he would be able to rest easier knowing that despite Alistair's best efforts, the woman would one day stand tall and proud once more.

Anders sought out the woman, it was beginning to make a bit more sense. The way her eyes would darken if something was said. The way her carefree attitude leaked out before being yanked away and replaced with a coldness he could not understand. The way her aura would be light for an instant before darkness would overwhelm her. She was a woman who had loved and lost in the worst way possible.

The worst part was that it could have been avoided he knew not how, but obviously this Alistair was an utter fool. To leave the woman he loved alone when he could have survived and kept that smile on her face was a sin. He may have only just met the woman but he respected her position, and owed her much for rescuing him from the Chantry and the Circle. From the way the elf talked about her she was a treasure. Now she was nothing more than a broken pile of emotions, too weak to piece herself back together. He would give the woman the strength she needed. If only to see her the way she was meant to be seen.

He found her in the center of the courtyard, cleared out by soldiers for the party it would seem, or even by her while he slept. She stood in the center he watched her from the shadows, captivated by the vision she made. She stood tall as the moons rays washed over her in a loving embrace. She opened her lips and a voice so broken and full of passion swept out. That voice held more emotions in them then he had ever assumed a voice could hold.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

She spread her arms wide and held them up to the sky and her voice quivered with unspoken pain. Tears cascaded down her face as she began to sway to a tune only she could hear.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Anders felt himself feeling a part of the damage done to this woman. It almost made him physically ill. What a fool the bastard King had to have been to leave her alone like this. How could he have possibly thought that she would not be hurt by his death. Did fool really thought that his death would not effect her so deeply? This woman before him spoke of a being who cared with her entire self, and she had only received pain in the process.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

She broke down in tears, her sobs making his heart lurch in pain. This creature was not a goddess, she was not an immortal, she was a human and would feel pain just as any other. She was a woman who had saved the world, and the only thing she had wanted had been ripped from her. She had saved them all from the Blight, and in the end she was left with nothing.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, oh, me, oh, me, oh._

Anders moved towards her as she began to fall to the ground. He caught her in his arms and held her steady. Elissa looked at him with watery eyes and in her delirium she saw Alistair's face looking back at her. She moved forward and kissed the mans lips intent on proving how much she had loved him. Andres was taken aback by the sudden kiss, and after a moment he allowed his himself to enjoy the feel of her eager lips hungrily pressing into his. He felt rather guilty enjoying the intimate touch as it was not meant for him. Elissa broke of the kiss and slapped him hard across the face. Anders was shocked at the abrupt end of the kiss and the immediate slap afterwords. What hit him next were her sharp scathing words.

"You bastard! You royal stupid idiotic worthless bastard. You were supposed to live. You were supposed to rule this country. We were supposed to be together. All you sodding had to do was sleep with Morrigan once, with my blessing I might add, and you decided staying true to me was more important." She took a moment to catch her breath and began beating his chest with her fists.

It was very painful considering how strong she was, and she thought he was her dead Warden Templar King. _She certainly does have a lot of spunk._

"You, you, you sick twisted fool. I never should have let you in. I never should have loved you. My family was murdered. All I loved and held dear was ripped away from me, and then I let you in and you were taken away as well. Why won't you just leave me to the life you so foolishly gave me and stop haunting me?" She collapsed against his chest and sobbed.

Anders was at a loss of what to do to comfort her for a few moments. He held the woman close and rubbed her back. He nuzzled the top of her head and finally spoke. "He was a fool to let you go. He was a complete and utter fool to toss aside all you offered him. You deserve better, Commander."

Elissa looked up, and really looked at Anders face. It was similar to Alistair's to be sure, but they were different. His chin was more pointed, and his eyes were more of a coffee then chocolate. They were not as naive as Alistair's. The held a knowledge within their depths, and they seemed alight in mischief rather than purity. His cheeks were also a bit higher up. His hair was a darker blonde than Alistair's, and the way he wore it was much more appealing. It gave him more of dangerous glint. The earring in his ear was interesting to say the least, and it fit him well. It made him look rugged and naughty. His demeanor towards her was obvious, as well as his attraction to her, and he did not shy away from it either. He was definitely a handsome male, and it seemed he had a large heart, filled with the need to help people.

"Anders," She whispered.

"Yes Commander?"

She was captivated by the movement of his lips. Elissa made a rash decision that may or may not change the course she was bound to walk. She knew she may regret it later, but in this moment she did not care. She stood on the tips of her toes and placed a light kiss on his lips, noting the softness. Alistair had a nasty habit of chewing his lips so they were constantly raw and rough. These lips, Anders lips she corrected herself, were soft and molded to hers with ease. She blocked Alistair from her mind for just a brief moment and enjoyed the intimacy she craved.

Anders was taken aback and wrapped his arms around her waist on instinct. He knew she needed this moment, and whether or not it would turn into something more he did not care. His commander needed this to help her fight her inner demons. He pressed his lips firmly to hers and enjoyed the touch far more than the almost hate filled passion with which she had kissed her 'Alistair'. This kiss was meant only for him, and he would enjoy every second of it. When Elissa moved to pull away Anders released his hold on her. She blushed and looked at the ground.

Anders tilted her chin up and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Heal commander. You are alive and you deserve to live life as you once did. When you've pieced yourself back together we may speak of this again."

He had an urge to hug the woman close, but knew it was not his right. He would not cage her in, he would let her run free and help guide her back to the light. Elissa gave him a soft smile, a small sparkle of life was living in her eyes. It was dim, but it was a start. The healer in him rejoiced seeing that she may yet come out of the darkness she was trapped within. She nodded her head and turned away from him. She stood for a moment unmoving.

She turned only her face him and smiled softly. "It's Elissa, Anders. And don't expect any special treatment, I am still your Commander."

Anders laughed and gave her a roguish smile right back. "Of course Commander Elissa, I would not _dream_ of any special _treatment_ from you."

The unspoken innuendo caused her to blush and chuckle softly before she moved forward back towards the castle. When she was gone from his sight Anders smacked his forehead. "Really, of all the things to say, I choose that one?"

Zevran came out from the darkness and clasped the mage on the shoulder. "There was nothing better you could have said. Come my friend we will have a long day tomorrow, we should get some rest, no?"

Anders looked to Zevran confused at the change in his attitude towards him. "Her happiness really means that much to you doesn't it?"

"When Elissa comes back to us as the beautiful warrior princess she is, you will understand just how hard anyone would fight to see it returned." Zevran replied his mind else where. "'Twas entertaining to say the least. You should see about your chest, she looked like she could have cracked a few of your delicate mage ribs."

"Running from the circle so often had kept me in shape. Were she a warrior I would have needed healing magic though." Anders laughed. "I liken her to a rose though, beautiful but deadly, with thorns all around her to protect herself. It would take a careful man to pick her."

Zevran laughed. "So much like him, but at the same time so much wiser. Come my friend sleep is needed, she will be driving us like slaves tomorrow."

Anders laughed and figured from the grimace the elf was attempting to hide the statement was true. He hoped that his dreams would not be filled with darkspawn tonight. The Warden Commander was a beauty, but he would not care for her as more than a friend until she was fully healed. He would be what she needed, a light to guide her out of the darkness. When she finally emerged he would see if there might just be something to make him enjoy his new place in life all the more.

_AN: Soon the path will stray from the game entirely. We are almost to its separation, thank the Maker. In addition I do have chapters Six through Eight written but they need to be edited, so I will not upload them for a while. Elissa is coming along nicely, and Anders is well on his way to wanting the Commander for himself, with a few pushes from Zev and Nate XD . Keep in mind passion will come before love, but I am a fan of sexual tension so it will be a while before we get to that._


	6. Amaranthine

A Rose By Any Other

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, World, Or Creatures, I do own the plot of this story though, even though I shant make a profit on it._

Scroll Six: Amaranthine

"Absolutely not." Anders argued with the Warden Commander.

"For Makers sake Anders, it is just some armor." She rolled her eyes at him and stood with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Armor is heavy and tends to hamper ones magical abilities. What use in a battle will I be if I can't cast any spells?" He shot back his hands in tight fists at his sides.

Nathaniel and Zevran shared a smirk between them. After a few hours of getting to know one another, the two rogues now acted like old friends. Trading secrets and stories had brought them closer as comrades. Meanwhile Elissa was trying desperately to make Anders see the point in wearing some armor.

"It'll be more effective than if you are dead or unconscious." She countered.

"I will not wear armor and that is final!" Anders yelled back and stomped his foot.

Elissa let a strangled growl spill forth from her lips. The sound shocked the three males in its ferocity. "Fine you bloody oaf, get killed for all I care. Its not like I was asking you to wear anything heavier than leather."

Anders smirked happily thinking he had won the argument. Elissa turned to Zevran. "Go and get that enchanted armor out of the chest in my room. Sell it to Wade for some coin. That Dailish Elf will never get the honor of having her armor worn it seemed. It felt so light too." She began to stomp away.

Elissa held back a smirk, she knew her ploy would work. She was a bard and a master of deception, she had learned from the best. She heard Anders sigh but kept walking, when he reached out to her she turned on him. Her eyes were alight with fire as she glared up at him.

"I'll wear the bloody armor if its so important." He groaned.

Elissa smirked. "Go and put on the chest piece, that was all I was asking anyways. Wear your robes over it. It's light enough not to bee seen, but crafted well enough it will keep from some of the weaker blows of a sword."

With that said she turned on her heel a smile upon her face as she hummed and walked through the courtyard of the Keep. Her bow was attached to her back today, and a quiver of fire arrows rested beside it. There was Duncan's dagger attached to her hip, it never left her side anymore. She let out a chuckle as she felt a presence next to hers.

"You are still manipulating all around you Cousland." Nathaniel commented.

"I am still able to make a man bend to my will if I choose, yes." She replied. "Do not worry, I will not use it on you if I can avoid it."

Nathaniel sighed and knew he had to speak with the Warden Commander, his keeper as it were. "I was hoping," he paused.

"To visit your sister when we arrive in Amaranthine." She finished plainly. She turned and saw his shocked face and laughed, she pointed to herself. "Rogue."

Nathaniel also being a fellow rogue nodded his head. "But of course you would know. I would like to request some time to do this." Nathaniel asked as kindly as he was able, even if it hurt his pride.

"I would not stop you. Feel free, after we've gathered the information we need we shall be resting at the in. I have already sent a missive requesting rooms at one of the inns. You will have time then to catch up with your sister." Elissa gave him a knowing look. "I too know what it feels like to learn your sibling is alive and well, and the driving need to speak with them."

With that said she turned to walk away and almost did not hear him whisper his thanks. Elissa nodded her head, though whether he was still looking at her did not matter. She kept her eyes peeled as she surveyed the bustling going on around the Keep. It seemed that preparations for another attack were well under foot. The inhabitants of the keep did not wish to be caught off-guard twice.

She heard a mew at her feet and looked down. There sat a little tabby kitten looking up at her. Its head cocked to the side as it moved to brush along her legs. She leaned down and picked the kitten up. She listened as it instantly began purring as she ran her fingers through its soft fur. It looked up to her with bright eyes and Elissa sighed.

That was how her companions found her cradling a kitten and cooing softly to it. It was a strange sight to see their commander looking so deadly, cuddling a small kitten. Zevran coughed and looked up at his friend with amusement shining in his eyes.

Elissa turned and blushed. "I can't very well leave him here, he might get stepped on."

Zevran laughed. "Well I'm not taking care of the little thing, I did not like your Mabari, and I will not like your kitten."

Nathaniel gave a light sneeze and Elissa had her answer. "Allergic I see."

She sighed and looked to Anders hopefully. "I have too much in my pack and I was hoping maybe," She paused as a blush crept into her cheeks.

"Awww he's so cute. Of course I would love to take care of him Commander Elissa." He moved forward and brushed his hand across hers and smiled brightly as he took the cat into his own arms. "You are such a pretty kitty. I shall call you Ser Pounce-A-Lot."

Elissa cocked her head to the side. "Ser Pounce-A-Lot?"

Anders ignored the unspoken question and cooed to the kitten. "You are going to ride around in my pack and help me woo beautiful women aren't you?"

Elissa's eyes bore into the back of his head. "If you're only intention is to use that kitten to get an easy tumble from whores I'll take him back right now."

Anders looked up to Elissa and gave her a roguish smile. "Shall I only attempt at a tumble from you dear Commander?"

Elissa turned bright red and promptly swirled around and moved away from the group of males. She heard their snickering and mentally groaned. _If I have to spend the next three months surrounded by those three I am going to surrender myself to the darkspawn willingly._

She noticed they were standing around Anders and bloody laughing, most likely at her expense. "Move it! We are wasting precious daylight. I would like to reach Amaranthine and finish investigating before nightfall."

The three men jumped as many feet in the air at her harsh tone. They all bowed their heads and scurried after her. Elissa let a small amount of satisfaction creep into her step as she walked. They knew who held the power in the group. Unfortunately she did not know that all three were staring at her rear very intently. They shared a look and decided that following the Commander's lead would definitely worthwhile indeed.

On their travel to the city a band of bandits sprung a poorly made trap on them. The leader had taken a liking to Elissa and had decided he was going to take her for himself. The three males had jumped into action far quicker than she would have thought.

Zevran had a knife in the heart of one of the bandits his arm plunging into the chest, while he stood behind him growling something intelligible into his ear. With the first one head his second target was about twenty yards away and enclosing on Elissa. Zevran whipped out his bow and took aim. A single steadying breath and the arrow was lose. The bandit met his end with an arrow imbedded through his eye and out the other side of his skull. The elf smirked and bashed the hilt of his sword into a third coming up from behind him, without even looking back.

Nathaniel had taken to the back of the group and had begun firing arrows at the bandits hiding in the trees. Each rustle of branches and another male fell down dead. His aim was perfect, the same mark hit each time. The dead center of the left side of each mans chest had an arrow sticking only halfway out. His eyes were alert to every movement on the battlefield. He called out to Anders there was a Bandit coming up behind him before he could notch another arrow.

Anders cast a major freezing spell in a small area around himself. This froze the two males in front of him and the one behind him. He gripped his staff tightly and twirled it around himself. He smashed each of the frozen males to his front into pieces before the spell had time to wear off. He spun around and smashed the staff into the face of the third with a nod in Nathaniel's direction. He noticed Zevran being overpowered as he parried swords with a large qunari. He aimed a fireball at the males arse.

It hit its target and Nathaniel shot another arrow at one of the hands holding the sword. It pierced through the flesh and the man yelled loudly. He was distracted enough that Zevran leaned back and smirked as the qunari fell onto his awaiting dagger. The three males shared a smirk, that is until a female scream caught their ears.

The Commander was holding a gaping would on her side as she knelt on the ground. The leaders leg had been deeply slashed by her dagger. Said dagger now rested in the bandits stomach. He had a hold of her shoulder and was squeezing it tightly, the crunch of bones ripped another scream out of her. She used what draining strength she had to lean backwards and as the large male began to loose his balance she shot her leg out and kicked the dagger deeper into his gut and rolled out of the way. She stood with much difficulty climbed on the mans back, using her one good arm she pulled a small knife from her breast plate and stabbed it into his neck. The man was dead.

Elissa collapsed onto her butt and spit blood out of her mouth onto the male. She looked over to her companions and smirked. Her eyes began to close. She noticed the scent of cinnamon and musk and smiled lopsidedly. "I get five points for that monster."

Anders was already at work healing her wounds. The hand on her thigh both pressed hard to keep the blood loss down and to work the magic faster. The other moved to her shoulder and pressed down lightly to keep from moving the bones too much. He looked at her in awe. The man had to have been three times her size, and she was alive.

Elissa passed out for a few minutes and awoke to find Anders still holding her thigh and she frowned at him. "You know, copping a feel of your Commander is a bad idea."

Anders looked up surprised. "Not resting after loosing so much blood is bad for your health."

Elissa snorted and then bit her lip to keep from crying out. What did that giant do to her? She looked to Anders for answers. "What?"

"You are far to easily injured Commander. How can you be so reckless?" He questioned.

"I have a strong healer to bring me back." Was her simple reply.

Anders sighed, with logic like that how could he argue. He turned to the other two who were busy looting the bodies. "She'll live."

"Of course she will, she just misjudged the big ones skills." Elissa pouted the magic healing her was making her head fuzzy.

Zevran laughed. "She never had the chance to take point before, she was always in the back firing away. She would take out half a darkspawn attack before there were even within twenty feet of us."

Nathaniel and Anders were surprised. "So why didn't she today?"

"I would not have had time to draw my bow. I simply improvised, being up close and personal was a- Anders will you stop gripping my thigh I can get up now." She glared up at him. "Where was I?"

Zevran elaborated. "She was never allowed to get up close and personal unless she had not other choice. He would not risk her getting killed."

Elissa grumbled. "_He_ was also a pansy assed virgin, who could not perform in bed if his life depended on it! No wonder he died he probably couldn't have impregnated Morrigan if he tried."

This had all three heads turning to her. She cocked her head to the side. "It's true. Anders you have a fairy trying to take your earring." With that the Warden Commander passed out from blood loss and healing magic.

Zevran waited a moment before laughing merrily. "That was more entertaining than the time she had attempted to out drink Ohgren. The dwarf had her beat, but as far as points for entertainment, she was clearly the winner."

The two newer males were unsure how to react. The laughed nervously expecting the woman to wake up again. Zevran picked Elissa up into his arms with ease. Anders was not done healing her yet. He was about to protest but the look in the elf's eyes stopped him.

"We shall continue on to Amaranthine. When she wakes up, she was knocked unconscious in the battle and we figured she would like to keep her schedule." Zevran explained.

The three males followed the road to the city. Neither Anders nor Nathaniel dared question the elf's actions. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. The bandit leader was already dead, but Zevran had stripped the male naked and spit on him while looting his body. They assumed getting in his way right now was not a smart move.

An hour or so later Elissa began to return to consciousness. She felt so light and warm, the arms holding her were lean and well muscled. She recognized these arms. _Zev._ She snuggled into the warmth and was about to fall back asleep before her eyes bolted open. She leveled a glare on the man so intense it could have withered his bones had she been born with magic.

Zevran chuckled and set the woman down. He held his hands up and looked innocent. "You were knocked cold. I was merely keeping everyone moving so we may finish the task at hand. I did not violate you in any way, even if I had wanted to."

Elissa glowered at him and dusted herself off. "Good thing you didn't Zev, or I would have had a new pair of earrings."

All three males flinched at the implication. "But of course my lady." Zevran replied his tone like velvet.

Elissa took a moment to get her footing and sighed. "Thank you Zev, I appreciate the help. Anders you do wonders on thigh wounds and broken collar bones. Zev, you're a terrible liar when it comes to me."

With that said she turned around and smiled at the sight of the city. She stretched her arms over her head and noted with satisfaction she was almost back to full condition. She reached into her pack, withdrew a potion and downed it. With a grimace on her lips she turned back to her followers.

"Let's get moving boys. We have to find this Colbert, and we have to figure out where Kristoff went." She turned around and began making the short trip to the castle gates.

Anders eyes had been on the woman all day. She seemed much more open and that was a relief. She had questioned Colbert and even threatened to beat him over the head if he would not stop leering at her and give her the information she paid him for. After the information was given the group went out in search of her old friend Wynne.

The old lady had been his teacher in the healing arts. She recognized him immediately and began interrogating him. Elissa had stopped her after a few moments and gave her a few vague answers and smiled innocently. It seemed to be enough for Wynne. She told them she need a botanist out of the woods, and sure enough Elissa agreed.

After that she had allowed them to look around at shops for an hour while she caught up with her old companion. Anders wanted to stay with the Commander but she waved him off. She said she desperately needed some 'girl time' and he should enjoy some of his new found freedom. So for an ten minutes he perused the shops. He stocked up on supplies and when he went to buy a collar for his new pet he found he was short.

"I guess I would have to-"

"Here's two sovereign, keep the change." Elissa was beside him and took the collar from the merchants hands while passing him the aforementioned money.

Anders looked to her shocked. "You did not have to do that you know."

Elissa smirked. "Ser Pounce-A-Lot is my kitten too you know." She teased. "What kind of owner would I be if I did not buy him a gift."

Anders shut his mouth and pulled the kitten from a pocket in his robes. He held the kitten in his hands and tried very hard _not_ to see the cleavage as Elissa bent to place the collar on his neck. She straightened and gave the kitten and affection rub.

"Thank you, but what happened to 'girl time?'" He wondered.

"Part of 'girl time' is shopping Anders. Certainly you at least knew that about women. Even in the Circle it should have been a known trait of the fairer sex." She replied.

"But of course." He laughed and tucked the kitten back into his robes, he was falling asleep quickly. "Anything else left on our agenda for tonight?"

"I've already checked in the inn that Kristoff stayed at, he hasn't been there in a week and I found a note. First before that I have to see to Wynne's problem and a Merchant is offering twenty sovereign to go see what is wrong with his shipments. The Vigil needs money for repairs and the shipments to the city are tied with ours as well. Tomorrow we shall be dallying around a forest."

Anders groaned. "With all those nasty bugs, oh I hate you Commander."

Elissa smirked. "Hate me hmmm? Last night said far different." She bit her lip and shook her head. "On second thought I never said that last part."

Anders laughed. "You become a victim of your teasing so easily."

Elissa scowled at him. "I am rusty."

Anders opened his mouth to speak but the glare sent his way shut him up. He laughed as the two walked the streets together in silence. Suddenly Anders bliss came to an end. There in a corner stood Namaya. This was definitely not good. She took notice of him and walked closer to the pair.

"Anders, there you are. The cache is in an old abandoned warehouse. I'm not helping you again. This makes us square." She turned her eyes to Elissa. "I'd be careful if I were you, he will sweet talk you into _anything_."

With that the elf walked past them and handed Anders a key. Elissa cocked her head at Anders expecting him to explain. Anders scratched the back of his head and looked down. Elissa coughed and all but demanded he explain without saying a word. Anders wondered if the mysteries of the world could be spoken through those eyes.

"I guess I should explain huh." He began.

Elissa gave him a pointed look. "No not at all, your former love seemed most descriptive."

Anders sputtered. "F-former l-l-lover? Me and, and _her_?"

Elissa smirked. "Relax Anders we've all made some mistakes before."

Anders gathered his wits about him. "No, she was a friend. I saved her from a group of thugs while on my sixth escape from the circle. She owed me a favor."

Elissa reached out and gave his shoulder a pat. "I knew that Anders, you rile so easily."

Anders gave her a half glare and sighed. "You, you are an evil woman."

Elissa's smirk widened. "I've always been told I was a treasure. Huh, oh well."

Anders caught onto her game. "I would like to see this treasure of which you speak."

The blush on her cheeks and the glare in her eyes told him he had won again. "Tell me about the cache."

Anders let it slide and decided he had been caught there was no use lying to her. "My phylactery is here. I was intending to destroy it before I was caught."

Elissa's eyes softened. "That is what the Chantry uses to control the mages, yes?"

Anders nodded his head. "I guess there is no need to get it since they can't touch me now. I have you to keep me safe from the big bad Chantry."

Elissa brushed aside the joke. She grabbed his hand and led him back through the streets and towards the abandoned warehouse they had passed earlier. "Let's smash it."

Anders was taken aback. She wanted to commit a crime, to free him, even more. With his phylactery destroyed he could never be controlled by the Chantry again. Did she even know what this meant? He stopped and pulled her close to his chest, the Guard outside the warehouse watching them intently. He leaned forward and cradled her to his chest. At first she protested but he gave her earlobe a flick of his tongue. Elissa giggled for a moment and the guard looked away.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered softly into her ear.

The close contact mixed with the ruse he was playing almost sent shivers down her spine. Alistair had never been so bold, and they were intimate. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back and turned her head to the side. She could put on a show if asked.

"You deserve to be free, I won't let the Chantry try to control you. You're my responsibility, and I won't have them interfering in my affairs. I won't let them hold something over your head because they think they have a right to do so. I _know_ you deserve to make your own choices without influence."

Anders nibbled on her earlobe and contemplated just how _much _influence it would take to allow him to make a choice regarding what he wanted int that moment. It had been far to long since he had a proper lay. He was so close to freedom, and here he was considering throwing that away to take her into his bed to ravish her body. _Far to soon._ His mind provided. He expertly lead them back past the lone guard and to the side of the building. The guard shifted his legs and Anders suspected the male was placing himself in Anders all to happy shoes.

Elissa tried not to let out a gasp as Anders pressed her into the wall and trailed hot kisses down her neck. Through half lidded eyes she watched the guard glance their way. She needed him distracted enough she could move to knock him out. She moved her hands up Anders back and gripped his shoulders tightly as she let out a soft moan. That had caught the guard's attention. She opened her eyes and looked over to the man and winked at him.

"When I move, you move." She whispered into Anders ear. She nibbled his earlobe and watched as the Guard kept his eyes on them for a few more moments. She giggled just loud enough for the guard to hear.

Anders could barely think anymore. He had no idea the woman was so crafty. He had acted on pure impulse and hoped she would not castrate him. Instead she went along with the ruse, and performed it with such realistic quality. His earlobe was sensitive and the sounds the woman made, could he get any more turned on? He hoped she made her move soon, otherwise he would be unable to control himself much longer.

Elissa kept her mind clear of anything else but distracting the guard. She could not afford to acknowledge how well Anders was doing to work her body into a frenzy. Her moment came when a woman and her child passed by the guard. The child was screaming horribly at his mother. The guard turned his head and she moved quick as lightning. He never saw the blow coming and was knocked out cold. She motioned to Anders to help her move the body to the side of the warehouse. She dropped a few sovereign onto his lap and smirked.

Anders tried very hard not to blush. The woman before him was a temptress indeed. "You certainly know how to give a performance."

Elissa blushed and looked at a very interesting blade of grass. "It is in my bardic nature. I can never give a half assed show."

Anders gave a nervous laugh. "Shall we, go in then?"

"Yes, lets." Elissa answered immediately.

She used the key Anders gave her and opened the door. The two walked in, and something was definitely amiss. She motioned for Anders to stay back as she drew her Dagger. He quickly gathered magic he would need for a spell. Elissa slammed the door with her foot and was unsurprised when Rylock and three of her templar goons were on them without hesitation.

They stopped at the sight of Anders preparing a spell and the Warden Commander crouched like a cat ready to pounce. Rylock smirked and looked down at the woman. She held up her hand, signaling the other templars to stand down. Rylock took a moment to gloat.

"Never one to be surprised eh Cousland? But alas you are here to commit a crime against the Chantry. For that no ounce of your political ties can save you."

Elissa smirked. "Can you prove we were not looking for a place to simply have at one another Rylock?"

Rylock stiffened. "You would lie about your intentions to make yourself out to be a whore? How the mighty have fallen. First you sleep with Alistair and now that he lies dead you would replace him for a look alike?"

Elissa's eyes darkened. "You know nothing you worthless bitch." She spat.

"Oh I know much. _You_ were the one who suggested he take the throne so you could be queen. When he died you had no choice but to place Anora on the throne to keep suspicion away from you. You did not even mourn him at his funeral. He was a fool to love you."

Elissa's stance lessened with each accusation. "Stop this, you know _nothing_ about it."

"You then take the chance to save a murderer to ease your guilt at letting Alistair take the final blow and parading around as the 'Hero of Ferelden.' You are nothing but trash, and are unworthy of his heart." Rylock taunted heatedly.

Elissa's eyes grew blind with rage. She moved with speed and accuracy that left the first templar dead. The second one beside him had a harsh kick to the jaw that twisted his neck on his spine. He fell to the ground in a heap. The third tried to flee but Anders sent a bolt of lightning aimed straight at his head. The shock to his system ended his life as well. Rylock stood laughing amidst the death around her.

"You resort to murder to get your way Cousland, you always have, even when he was around to watch you do so. What a lay you must have been to wrap him around your finger so. Tell me did you tell him to die for you because you were finished with him, or did Alistair willingly sacrifice his noble life for you worthless one?" Rylock swung her sword over her head intent on cutting the woman down.

"He never loved you. He abandoned me. Never say his name." With those cold lifeless words Elissa threw her dagger into Rylock's neck and she too fell to the ground dead. Elissa ripped the dagger from the woman's throat and wiped the blood from her own face.

Anders moved towards her, but her eyes were unseeing as she collapsed to her knees. He knelt beside her and held her to him tightly. "She was a horrible wretch, do not let her words hurt you."

Elissa cried softly and gripped his robes tight in her fists. "It still hurts, because if he hadn't loved me he'd still be alive."

Anders shook his head and forced her to look up at him. "If he loved you he would not have left you alone."

Elissa nodded her head and cried into his chest for a a few minutes. When the tears finally stopped she looked up at Anders and gave him a watery smile. She wiped the tears from her eyes and moved away from him. She blushed and busied herself with attempting to find the phylactery. Anders knowing she did not want to speak searched the room as well.

When they found nothing he threw his arms into the air and sighed. "I would never have come for my phylactery had I known she was able to hurt you so badly."

Elissa shook it off. "She did make the funniest gurgle I have ever heard when she went down. Did it compare to Biff?"

Anders saw she was using jokes as a way to hide her pain. "No, sadly Biff has the wench beat. You should have been there."

Elissa gave a snort and nodded her head. "Yes it is a shame. I shall have to take your word for it."

Anders opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He held out his hand for her to take. "You did not need to help me with this."

Elissa took his hand and shrugged. He helped pull her to her feet. "Friends help each other Anders."

Anders smiled brightly at the offering of friendship. "Oh drat, and here I thought after kissing you senseless I would have moved away from the deadly 'friend area'."

Elissa glared at him playfully. "I hope that was not your best kiss Anders, I was far from senseless."

Anders placed a hand over his heart. "Oh my poor pride as a male. My master plan to have you fall for me has failed."

Elissa rolled her eyes. "Nice try though, sparkle fingers."

"Jokes aside, I truly appreciate what you've done for me. More than you could ever know." Anders admitted.

Elissa's felt the oncoming reminder of Alistair and willed it away. "You're welcome Anders, even if this did not succeed, you still owe me."

Anders sighed. "Of course, nothing is ever done for free these days out of the goodness of one's heart."

Elissa smiled. "I told you nothing came without a catch. When I think of the appropriate payback I'll let you know."

The two were interrupted by Zevran and Nathaniel kicking in the door. The two scanned the room and two sighs of relief were heard. Zevran marched up to the Warden Commander and gave her his deadliest glare.

"You are so hell bent on getting killed aren't you?" He growled.

"I was with Anders." She replied simply.

"That is besides the point, if you go looking for danger it will find you." He looked at her intensely for a moment and relented. "Let me know next time you intend to run off with out me."

Elissa rolled her eyes. "Not because I am the one in charge or anything."

Nathaniel grunted but he nodded his head to her. The small smile on his lips told her the meeting with his sister went well. She smiled back to him. She looked to Anders and nodded her head. "I think our rooms should be ready and I am in need of a bath."

Zevran smirked. "We were on our way to inform you that the two rooms you requested are ready, and you shall be enjoying the company of the mage tonight."

"Of course of-WHAT?" Elissa yelled when she realized what Zevran had said.

"Since you failed to mention how many beds each room needed you shall be sharing with the mage. Seeing as he is your new best friend." Zevran smirked.

"I, I, um, well. I was sure I had, Makers Breath." She cursed as she looked to Nathaniel for help.

"Those eyes won't work on me Commander. You entered into a battle without letting me join. We've already taken a vote." He countered before she could even ask.

"You did not ask Anders and I." She growled back.

"We were the only two there. Our things are already in our room. You should not be late to you're own meetings." Nathaniel gave her a wide smirk.

Elissa opened and closed her mouth a few times before deciding on a retort. "Well when you two lose sleep over our post-battle love-making you will regret it."

Anders wanted to groan at the banter going on around him. It was placing very dirty thoughts in his mind. It was not to say he did not enjoy them, but he desperately needed a cold bath or an hour to himself later. He kept silent for fear of his voice cracking.

"So long as you enjoy yourself Elissa. I know a good lay helps relieve so _much _stress." Zevran taunted and left the room in a hurry as said woman chased him out with murder in her eyes.

Nathaniel gave Anders a once over and shook his head. "That woman has a thing for blondes." He took a moments pause and then continued. "You've only just begun to scratch the surface of who she really is. When she gets serious on you, you'll know she's invested in being in a relationship."

With that odd advice Nathaniel left the warehouse and made his way to the inn. Anders was alone and wanted nothing more than to pinch himself several times to make sure he was not dreaming. Surely one lone woman could not change his life in a matter of a few days so greatly. He followed his companions trail and made his way over to the inn. He hoped he could get a good rub in because the passion they had explored, ruse as it was, ran rampant through his mind.

_AN: I kept re working this chapter and the next one...I feel things are moving to fast, but then again a lustful attraction can happen before love can happen. Feelings are coming around but there will be not be a love between them for a bit yet, affection between them, caring, and lots of lusty passion, (They are running all over and fighting for their lives and the sake of the world adrenaline and passion is running high) but if you feel I am moving far too quickly please let me know, especially once you read the next chapter._


	7. A Night at the Inn

A Rose by any Other

_Disclaimer: I do so abhor the need to do these things. It is obvious I do now own anything besides the plot, otherwise the Dragon Age games would have been a tad different. Sadly Bioware owns the right to this wonderful game and thus I am merely a writer who is sinning a tale I would have liked to have seen._

Scroll Seven: A Night at the Inn

_His lips, god those lips. _Elissa thought heatedly as she made her way up the stairs of the inn. _They were so wonderful. So passionate and soft, so filled with want and need._

Elissa was the first to retire for the evening. She felt grimy with dirt and blood in her hair and underneath her armor. She planned on enjoying a nice long soak in some hot water before she had to face Anders. At least down in the bar she was able to get a pint of ale, for her frayed nerves, and some food in her stomach. Nathaniel and Zevran were also down there with them so the silence between the two was not noticed.

Elissa stripped herself of her armor and stepped into the tub of hot water. She hissed as she slid into the bath, but let out a low moan as she felt it already soothing the knots in her back. She closed her eyes and just sat there in the water thinking. Alistair would have gladly joined her, massaging her sore muscles after a long day of traveling and fighting. She grumbled as she sunk lower into the water and blew bubbles angrily.

He was dead, she had to get over that at some point. The man was obviously mentally challenged if he gave up what Morrigan had so generously offered. Elissa would have slept with the woman if she had been physically able to do as such. It would have meant a lifetime together with Alistair. Now she was alone, and had a mage running around with her that reminded her of her dead love too often. It was not really his fault either, he was who he was and she should not still be making comparisons between the two.

Her heart still ached for Alistair, but her body's reaction to Anders was apparent as well. She groaned as she began lathering soap along her arms. He was a fine specimen of a male, she would give the mage that. Under his robes he was muscled like a rogue, skinny but with wiry muscles. His large hands were warm and soft, not calloused or hardened by wielding a sword.

She let out a soft moan as she rinsed of her arms and moved to work her legs with soap. His lips were soft as silk and they were well versed in the art of kissing it seemed. She had lied when she told Anders his kisses had not left her senseless. Had she not moved in that moment, well she might have let him have his way with her. She knew lust well, and was not a virgin when she first slept with Alistair. She was no wanton whore either, she had slept with only one other man before. The two had a sexual relationship for a short time.

She took a knife out of her pack to the side of the tub and began running it along her legs. It had taken quiet a few years to lean this trick, but she had perfected it. Not many woman shaved their legs, but the smooth skin was something she took pride in. She worked at the hairs under her armpits and then blushed. She had not had a reason to shave in her womanly area in over six months. She sighed and decided that she might not have a chance in a while and started the very careful task.

Elissa lamented the fact that the last time she had enjoyed the carnal pleasure was almost eight months ago, two months before they had even returned to Redcliff. She wanted Anders physically, but as his superior it would change the dynamic of what they had as Wardens. She could not afford to act on her needs. Alistair still dominated her mind and to sleep with Anders, she feared she would not see him but Alistair. She would not hurt the playful mage in that way.

Elissa began to lather her hair with a scented soap she had picked up that day. It was a flower that grew in Orlais but it smelled almost like fruit. It was sweet and she enjoyed the smell. She sunk under the water and rinsed out her hair. After that was finished she rose out of the tub and dyed off her body with a towel the inn provided. She moved to the room and looked to the two beds. She dressed herself in a pair of baggy pants and a large top. It was far to big for her smaller frame, It was only able to hang off one shoulder as the other drooped down. Half of her breast was showing and she sighed. Stealing clothes from her Zevran turned out to be a bad idea. He hadn't seemed to ever mind when he had joined their group.

She placed a few things into a smaller pack and tied it to her waist. She pulled out a brush her brother had returned to her. It was mother's comb, and she remembered nights from long ago when she was a little girl and her mother would brush her hair. She missed those carefree times, times before she had the weight of a country on her shoulders. She set the brush down and stood. She was barefoot as she moved to the door. She returned downstairs and paid the innkeeper an extra three sovereigns to change the water in her room.

She caught sight of her boys laughing and chatting around a table with ale in their hands. She shook her head and turned to move back upstairs. She had been spotted and called over much to her disappointment. She turned around and moved towards the drinking males. She smiled at them softly and tilted her head to the side.

"You are so eager to sleep?" Zevran asked her, his eyes leering at her.

"I am eager to get an early nights rest. I have a feeling I will not be sleeping in a soft bed in a while." She responded.

Nathaniel spoke up. "You are silly. We'll be back at the Keep in a week, at the latest."

"You are drunk Nathaniel, and rarely do things go according to plan in my life." Elissa replied as a weak excuse.

"When is the next time you are going to be allowed to sit with a group of handsome males, drink to your hearts content, and not be judged?" He asked back with a smirk on his lips.

Elissa sighed and looked down at the ground. "I do not feel up to drinking boys. Enjoy yourselves, but not too much. We have work to do tomorrow."

Zevran eyed his friend and called out to her. "You should enjoy yourself Elissa, you never have fun anymore."

Elissa looked up at her friend and gave him a weak smile. "I'll have fun tomorrow, killing bandits, looting caves for treasure, oh and killing darkspawn. That will be fun for me."

Zevran looked over to Anders for support. He noticed the mage, who had been loud and telling them stories about his escape attempts, looking at his ale intently. He tilted his head to the side. "My friend, you want to help me out? The Commander should not be so, so stiff."

Anders looked up at the woman and shifted a little in his seat. He gave her a roguish smirk. "I believe the lady wants some time alone to, enjoy herself."

Zevran laughed but looked to Elissa with a look not as sharp as usual. "I see, shall I join you little beauty? I hear its much more fun with more than one person."

Elissa blushed bright red and glared at the elf. "I am your Commander you man whore."

Elissa's eyes caught Anders and she looked away. "I am heading to bed for the night. I paid the innkeeper to draw you a bath, it should be ready in an hour."

With that said she practically ran up the stairs and to the safety of her room. She leaned against the door and placed a hand over her flaming cheeks. She had to find a way to ignore these thoughts, otherwise she would end up using Anders. The mage deserved so much more than a tryst.

She lay on her stomach and let out a scream into the pillow. She was not supposed to feel anything for anyone anymore. She was supposed to do her duty and live the rest of her life. She was not supposed to want anything ever again. Anything she wanted was taken from her. She should have kept a tighter leash on her emotions. She had gone six months without feeling the pain, and now here she was feeling. She was feeling abandoned by the man she loved, feeling pain at any reminders of the dead man, feeling the needs of her body, feeling dirty for thinking of another man, feeling confused over what she wanted.

She screamed again and did not hear the door to her room open. She did not notice the maid drain the bath or leave the room. She began to cry once more, as she felt lost and alone in the world. What was her purpose supposed to be? Kill darkspawn and live alone until she died and early death? She screamed as tears soaked the pillow. She just wanted to live the rest of her days in peace, but it would not come to her. So much was beginning to stir inside of her. She had hoped blocking it out would help her cope with the losses. Now she was _feeling_ again. She did not want to feel ever again, because feelings led to pain.

The maid returned and looked upon the Warden Commander with pity. She had heard the rumors and it seemed that the woman had indeed lost much on her long journey. She hurriedly filled the tub with fresh water and moved downstairs. She looked at the group of males traveling with the legendary woman. She scoffed, not one was aware of what was going on with their leader. She took the next round of ale from the serving girl and made her way over to them.

"You should be ashamed." She glared at them as they looked up at her in confusion. She handed them their drinks and shook her head at them. "You're Commander is in pain and not one of you lifts a finger to help her."

The maid moved away as silence entered the table for the first time that night. Zevran pushed away his drink. "At least she is feeling at all. She is not a shell anymore."

Nathaniel looked at Zevran in confusion. "What happened? To her I mean?"

Zevran looked down at his hands and clenched them tightly. "She was abandoned, and thus she abandoned feeling. From what I saw she locked herself away from her emotions and intended to go through life as a shadow. She wanted nothing more than to live a life with a man who loved her, and with her dream shattered, there was nothing to stop her from doing the same."

Anders looked down and gripped his ale tightly. He took a long swig of the alcohol and looked up to his companions. "I should not have interfered. She would have been alright had she not had to revisit her pain."

Zevran scoffed. "Then it would have been better if she had died. There is more for her in this world than a man who could not be bothered to think beyond his honor." Zevran looked upstairs and sighed. "There is so much just waiting for her, if she could only heal."

Nathaniel snorted. "She won't heal on her own."

The two others looked at him in confusion. "Elissa lost her whole family, her childhood friends, the people she grew up with. She watched as they were raped and murdered by my fathers men, the man who claimed a friend and ally to her family. Then she was forced into a life she had not asked for, and even further a duty none should have placed on her young inexperienced shoulders. She instead fought valiantly and saved Ferelden from disaster. She fell in love with a man, and he too was taken from her. From what you said earlier Zevran, he abandoned her. All she has ever put faith into has been ripped from her. She will not heal on her own. If she were not who she was, she would have taken her own life long ago. She is strong, but even that internal strength is not enough to keep her living and heal the wounds she carries."

Zevran and Anders were shocked. "I did not think you thought so highly of her."

"My sister has heard much of what happened, and after speaking with her about father, the topic lead to Elissa. She was to be married to Thomas for a while, her father pushed the betrothal. I had known her when we were younger, and I was a fool to think she would murder my father in cold blood without reason. Elissa Cousland is a woman no man can tame. The one who tried broke her into a state she can not repair." Nathaniel replied.

Anders and Zevran looked grave. "What do we do?" Anders asked in a quiet voice.

"_We _do nothing." Nathaniel replied his face solemn.

"How can we do nothing to help her. She's our friend, our Commander!" Anders whispered harshly.

Nathaniel continued. "We do nothing, Zevran and I can help her in battle and remind her she has friends." He paused and looked at the man intensely. "_You_ must heal her heart. The 'ruse' I witnessed between the two of you, to distract a certain guard as I made my way here to meet Zevran, that spoke volumes."

Anders looked away in embarrassment. "It was a ploy to distract the guard."

Zevran whistled. "You had your hands all over her and she, you. From what Nathaniel told me. She does not allow anyone to touch her, not before recently any how."

Anders shook his head a few times. "I am telling you it was nothing."

Nathaniel smirked at the flustered mage. "Despite your awful attempt at lying, I saw it was much more than 'nothing.' She would not have allowed the ruse if she did not want it on some level. She has committed murder in your name. She faced off against a woman who was tied closely with herself and the bastard king. She conscripted you under her wing to keep you from the Chantry's influence. She has done much the old Elissa would have done. You cause her to _feel._"

Anders glared at the two and crossed his arms over his chest. "I cause her to _feel_? So far it has only made her cry."

Zevran patted the mage on the shoulder. "That is more than I could do in six months, and I was there when her world fell apart. You do much to her my friend. She enjoys your company more than she leads you to believe. She may not yet know it but her heart will let go of the fool, and it will fall onto you. You can not deny you enjoy her company as well."

Anders blushed. "I do, but that does not mean I want to have a relationship with her. I barely know the woman."

Zevran smirks. "It only takes a glance, with eyes willing to see what is offered. The fool had her wrapped around his finger before they had been together for more than two weeks. When I had come to the group she had already fallen for him, and waited for _him_ to come to her. All it takes is a glance to know if you want something. It takes a lifetime to know how much you need it."

Anders was surprised at the way the elf spoke. It was from experience it seemed. "Who was she?"

"She was a fiery woman much like our Commander. She was a woman who took what she wanted and gave nothing in return. She captured my heart and sadly the end was not a good one. I had to kill her, and I did it with much sadness in my heart."

Nathaniel and Anders both looked at Zevran with pity in their eyes. "So much pain follows us."

"But of course my friends, pain loves company, but so does happiness." Zevran replied with a smirk on his lips. "Besides I have had my share of beauty in the world to understand I am not a man to be tied to a single person."

The three shared a laugh together and drank some more of their ale. Zevran eventually turned his eyes towards Anders. "Take a good glance at her and you will know. You know you can repair the damage done. You're hatred for a man long dead speaks of many things."

Anders glared at Zevran. "You two are not just going to let this go are you?"

Nathaniel smirked at the annoyed mage. "Not until you fix her, no."

Anders glared at the two. "Of course lets all expect the healer to fix our broken Commander. What do you suggest?"

Zevran smirked. "Well what I would suggest might be a bit premature. I am sure it would do wonders for the tension between you two though."

Anders groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

"What, the fact that you wanted to pin her to the table and make her forget all about her past throughout dinner? Or the fact that she wanted you to do the same?" Nathaniel teased.

"Well pardon me for wanting some decency. Besides I would not let a woman of mine be seen in such a state of undress. That would be for my eyes only." Anders replied not noticing the growl in his tone.

"Such possessiveness. It speaks of a man who would love her and perform heatedly in bed. She once lamented to me at the gentle love-making Alistair performed. It did not please her as much as she had hoped." Zevran laughed loudly.

Anders blushed and looked away. "You two are enjoying yourselves far to much at my expense. I am going to bathe and turn in for the night, if only to get away from you two."

Nathaniel laughed and called out after the retreating male. "At best to bed the red haired beauty in need of a good romp in the sack."

Anders fled up the stairs and over to his room. He paused at the door and listened to the sobbing he heard from the other side. His heart lurched at the pain he heard in her cries. She was so lost in agony, it was painful to endure. Maybe helping her see the light meant helping her to see _him_.

He opened the door and moved quietly to the bathing chamber. He stripped quickly and groaned. The bath had gone lukewarm during the long talk with the two males. Were dunks not supposed to be silly and obnoxious, not suspiciously observant and meaningful? He cleaned himself quickly and dried himself off with a clean towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and moved back into the room. The sobs were much quieter now.

He changed into a second pair of robes and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. After he was finished his eyes landed on Elissa's body. Her hair was drying and it was beginning to tangle. He looked around the room and saw a brush with jewels encrusted on its silver handle. He picked the treasure up and noticed the Cousland symbol on the crown. He thought about what he was going to do and paused.

Could he really be ready to save this woman from her pain, and possibly hold her heart in his hands? Could he keep her heart safe and make her happy? Would he even want to? Would he even be able to make her happy? Would she even want him to try? He sat on her bed and began running the brush's teeth through her long hair.

Elissa jumped and turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and he held the look as long as he was able. _All it takes is a glance._ He searched her eyes and knew then, that he wanted to save this woman from her pain and bring a smile to her lips. He knew that she deserved more from love than the reminder of a man so foolish as to let her go. He knew that he would do all he could to show her that she was a treasure and that she was not alone. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt when he looked into her eyes, so alive and so filled with pain, that he would love her as she deserved.

Elissa looked at Anders and held back a gasp, what she saw in his eyes. She knew what that look meant. She knew what he wanted, and she was unsure if she should give in to the budding feelings. She was unsure if she could even learn to do what his eyes asked of her. "Anders I," she paused. "You can't-"

His lips pressed to her forehead. "Shush Commander. I will heal your heart before you decide what to do. Now let me brush this beautiful hair of yours. We would not want it knotted."

His voice so soothing and full of warmth. It was far more potent that Alistair's. She nodded her head and began to cry once more.

Anders gave a mental sigh. All he seemed to do was cause the woman pain. "He did not deserve your heart. One day you will let him go and be free of the guilt he forces you to bear. He is out of reach now and holds no claim on your life any longer." He continued to brush the strands of hair into a curtain of silk.

Elissa heard his words and her heart felt such intense pain. He could not possibly be right. "Have you ever been in love?" She asked him, her voice wavering.

"A long time ago. The woman became a Tranquil though. It was as if she had died. She was no longer the woman I loved. After some time I learned to let her go, a part of me wonders what could have been, but it is very rare and only in seldom fleeting moments. There is another woman I am finding myself falling for." Anders looked down at her for a moment and then moved the brush away from her hair and replaced his fingers with the lost item. He reveled in the smoothness that was her hair.

Elissa was not sure she should ask, as she had a fair idea of whom he was speaking. The tone in his voice, the protective undertones wrapped in gentleness egged her onwards. "What about her?"

Anders smiled and moved his hands to the woman's shoulders and began rubbing it with firm pressure. "She is lost in pain. The man who held her heart has long since passed on and refuses to relinquish his hold. I would think he did not wish her to be happy if he could not have her. Had the man truly loved her, he would let go of her and only wish her happiness. He would stop haunting the woman for his mistake and let her heart beat according to her will. The woman I am falling in love with had me at a glance and I am determined so see her pain filled eyes brighten with the joy they deserve."

Elissa let out a soft moan, "Mmmm, lower Anders, and harder, please."

She had no idea what her low voice had just done to him. His hands moved lower as he worked the knotted muscles of her lower back, pressing harder at her orders. He used every ounce of will he had to keep his mind clear of thoughts that involved that phrase in other ways. He let out a soft groan. "Would you like me to continue?"

Elissa's back felt so good. His hands were working each knot out of her back and it caused her to moan again. "Please, Anders do not stop."

Anders let a rough chuckle escape his lips. "I would not dream of it Commander."

Elissa frowned. "I thought I told you my name was Elissa."

Anders smirked. "Forgive me, Elissa." He purred the name into her ear and pressed his hands harder into her back.

"I forgive you," She thought back to what he was saying before. "Why do you think this woman deserves to be loved? What if all she wants is to live alone so no one else will hurt her? What would you tell her?"

Anders thought for a few moments before replying. "I would tell her that she is only lying to herself. She has only tasted what love can offer her. She can have so much more, if she would only let herself have it. She is more entitled to love than she realizes. I would also tell her that there is a man wanting to show her real love before her eyes, and I would be honored is she tasted what I offered."

Elissa sighed and turned her head to the side. She looked up at him and noticed his eyes were focused on her back. "What if she told you she wanted love but was too afraid of it? Too afraid she would be left alone again. What then?"

Anders moved his hands to her lower back and begun to knead the muscles there as well. "I would tell her that she should not be afraid of love, if offered by the right person. I would tell her that I would not abandon her, and would give all in my power to assure she was happy. Had I been in the others man's place I would have sinned to save both our lives so we could spend the rest of our days together."

Elissa felt the tears coming again but one more question spilled from her lips. "How would she know who the right person was?" She turned and looked up to him intently.

Anders focused his eyes on hers and smiled softly to her. He leaned in closer to her and moved one of his hands to her cheek. He ran his thumb over the soft tear ridden cheek. When Elissa closed her eyes and leaned into the touch he spoke. "With a glance, all it would take to know would be a glance with eyes willing to see what is offered."

Elissa opened her eyes and looked at Anders. She looked beyond the comparisons she would make to Alistair. She saw his eyes, so kind and gentle. There was a fierceness behind them that spoke of a man who would protect the things he loved. The spoke of passion and of knowledge of loss. The spoke of never having much, but what he did possess he would guard it and love it all the more.

His smile so easily placed on his lips was not one to mask his fear, but one to show how he truly felt. His smile spoke of a past full of hardships that he endured and triumphed over. It spoke of a life with little in it but it took pleasure in all the joys he had received. His smile spoke of a man who not be ashamed to proclaim to the world she was his and would show his affections whenever he wished and it would be quite often.

The words of her father came back to her from days where she did not have such a heavy heart. _Find a man who loves you with such passion one look takes your breath away. The man who's eyes speak of such love and protectiveness you know you will be the one thing he treasures above all else. The man who's smile can melt away all your pain and will fall easily onto his face without a care who sees. A man who will go to the ends of the earth to see your tears erased. A man who swears to you that his only want is for you to be happy, that is the man who is worthy of your heart, my pup._

Elissa felt a few tears fall from her face and watched as Anders brows creased in anger. He wiped away the tears and then smiled once more. He gave a small nod to himself and returned to stroking her face. When a few more came he frowned and leaned forward to kiss them away. His lips did not stop until long after the tears were gone. He moved back and kissed her forehead waiting patiently for her.

"She would probably want to know what you wanted, and how far you would go to see her happy." Elissa spoke so softly he almost missed it.

Without a moments hesitation he replied. "I would only want for her to be happy and to know love, with whomever her heart decided. I would go to the Maker's land itself and beat the man responsible for her pain, if only to see her laugh and smile again."

Elissa had her answer. She could learn to love this man, she could learn to forgive herself and to let go of her past. She could not do it alone, but if Anders was patient then in time she would be able to give her heart to him. She would not fear that he would break it, in his care her heart would be safe. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "She would tell him to be patient with her and help her see what he offered. She would promise that one day her heart would be his."

Anders smiled brightly and kissed her nose. "I would wait for her as long as it she needed .I would be glad to hold such a treasure, and I would give her mine in return."

Elissa smiled brightly to him and he let out a small gasp. "Would she be out of line if she asked him to hold her while she slept?"

Anders smiled brightly. "I would do whatever she asked without question and without judgment."

Elissa moved over a bit and lay on her side, she patted the area beside her. "Well then."

Anders smirked down at her. "You thought I was speaking of you Commander? It was a fair maiden back at the Keep. I was asking your advice on how to woo her."

Elissa laughed and gave him a playful smile of her own. "You are such a tease Anders."

Anders looked down at her as he crawled into the bed beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed the other one under her neck and around her back. He placed her head under his chin and turned enough so his chest could pillow her head. "I have not even begun to tease you my lady."

Elissa blushed as she burrowed her head into his chest and mumbled. "At least I know you are a terrible liar."

Anders laughed as he cradled the woman to him and kissed the crown of her head. "I would never lie to you, you alone will know all my secrets."

Elissa yawned sleepily. "You'll have to tell me all about your escapes and adventures then."

"Sleep my Commander. I shall be sure to tell you all there is to know, so long as you will one day share your tales with me as well." Anders rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

Zevran and Nathaniel smirked from the other side of the door. With shot glassed to the door they had heard everything. It would seem a romance was just beginning to take form. Nathaniel looked to Zevran and mouthed, 'Care to make a wager?'

Zevran smirked. 'A month.'

Nathaniel laughed silently. 'Two Months.'

The bet was on. The stakes were not yet set but in the end the true winner would be their Warden Commander. In the quiet of the inn two people slept in an embrace. It held many hopes, and the Maker smiled on the path laid before them. His will would be done, and the correct reward would now be given. It was only a matter of time.]

_AN: I am wondering if it is too fast...but seeing as I plan to throw a wrench into the relationship I guess it could be alright. The woman has to move on from her dead love at some point. I know Anders was OOC, but really there was not much given to his nature in wooing a woman if he was serious about them. I believe Anders could be this strong and passionate if he truly believed it was worth it. Soon Anders will be back to his usual antics so never fear. This will not turn into a sappy love story, but some sappy was needed. Elissa is hurting and she needs a loving hand to guide her heart in the right direction would you not agree. Though if it is too much and you care to tell me how you think it could be better I would greatly appreciate it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and wary all flamers, I roast voodoo dolls with your souls with said flames. Morrigan is of course helping me in this re guard. It may be a while before I update as I'm getting DA:II in three and a half hours. I plan to write as much as I can, as it stands I am writing chapter ten and editing chapters eight and nine. Hopefully I will update sometime later this week, but I am unsure if that will happen or not. This was a gift as we all eagerly await the chance to romance Anders our long awaited gift from Bioware. Have fun my dear readers and happy gaming, and reading of course. _


	8. A Tumble in the Wending Woods

A Rose by any Other

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware though I do now own a copy of Dragon Age II._

_AN: I split up chapter eight into two parts and added this as a bonus to you all. I thought it might be a nice little treat and a good cliff hanger to leave you on the edge of your seats anxiously awaiting the next update. It is very short, but no worries the next chapters are all at least 10 or more pages in length._

Scroll Eight: A Tumble in the Wending Woods

"This place is a death trap. If I have to go heed natures call I'm taking you with me Commander." Anders groaned as he wiped some blood off his face.

Elissa blushed. "I'm not sure I want to see that Anders."

Anders gave her a smirk and placed his arm around her shoulders. "You are dying to know just how well endowed I am Commander. Do not be ashamed of your natural curiosity."

Elissa turned beat red and moved away from the mage easily. She noticed that when he offered physical contact he did not expect her to stay any longer than she wished. She was free to move away at any moment. She marched forward through the woods, intent on finding Wynne's botanist and killing the last of the bandits so they could leave.

Nathaniel called out to her. "Here comes another group of them Commander."

Elissa groaned, she had just finished looting the bodies of the last batch. She pulled out her bow and kept her eyes peeled. This group seemed to be much larger than the last. She fired off three arrows and smirked as each man fell dead. They should have worn some of the armor they stole.

Nathaniel kept his vantage point over a tall rock face and began firing a rain of arrows. Two of the bandits went down, while the rest were wounded severely. He then took his time picking each one left one by one.

Zevran was using his sword and dagger in a dance known only to assassins. He slit the neck of one with his sword and turned to stab another through the temple, and brought his sword back around to slice deeply across the thirds chest. He looked up and groaned it seemed the whole bandit group was coming to them. He readied his blades and charged in.

Anders saw the oncoming group and cast a large fireball which had hit most. He smirked as the bandits all suffered burns and many were on fire still. He kept his eyes open for any major injuries in his group. His eyes landed on Elissa and he gave a smile of pride.

She wiped blood off her cheek as she had just pushed a bleeping corpse off her dagger. Two males lie dead with gaping wounds on their bodies, the third was joining them quickly. A man ran up to her and swung his sword at her. She brought hers to parry the blow and was surprised at the man's strength. He pushed her back a few feet until she found her footing. She was glaring at the male and attempting to push him away so she could grab her dagger.

He pushed hard against her then released the parry. He moved his blade to her from the side. Her hands were faster as she now held the sword away with Duncan's dagger. She spat into his eyes and smirked as his strength let up. She kicked him away from her with one foot to the groin. The screech of pain was satisfying. She then brought her sword down upon his head and smirked as the blade moved through his brain. With another kick she pushed the body off her sword and smiled. She looked around the battlefield to see if anyone was in trouble. Anders was fairing well, he we close to her and no one was coming near him. Zevran had a gash along his arm, but it bled more that it should, that or there was more being bled on him. She noticed Nathaniel without a scratch.

She moved towards Zevran and her foot slipped. She sighed until she realized there was not any ground beneath her and a rushing rapid was below the wall of rocks she had unknowingly been pushed to. She cursed out loud and called out to her group. "Zev you're in charge. I'll meet up with you later."

Anders watched the woman fall backwards, unable to get a hold of something. He finished casting his massive glyph of paralysis and ran to the rock face. Without a second thought he dove after her. She glared at him for just a second until she hit her head on a rock sticking out of the water her mind went black.

Anders cursed and when he hit the water he was prepared, he grabbed onto Elissa and held her tightly to him. Keeping their heads above water was difficult but he managed to do so with every ounce of power in his body. The two of them moved through the raving water quickly and were carried quite a ways off from their companions. It took them nearly an two hours to land on a patch of land.

Anders heaved their bodies away from the rushing water and cursed. His hands cradled Elissa's head and he pumped magic into her her body. He needed to heal the head wound and fast, those were the most deadly. Luckily the water had kept her wound from bleeding too much and had cleaned it nicely. When he heard her groan in pain he finally stopped and collapsed on top of her.

Elissa opened her eyes for a few moments and took in their surrounding. She would rest for an hour or so before she woke up to make a camp and assess their situation. She smiled softly at Anders unconscious form and held him tightly. He had jumped into a rushing rapid to keep her safe. It warmed her heart to know he cared that much for her. She was thankful she had told him to leave their cat at the inn, in the care of the inn keeper.

She spent the last moments of consciousness hoping Zevran would finish their tasks and continue on with finding out what was going on. She would make her way back to the Keep, just as soon as she figured out where she was. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest.

Zevran and Nathaniel quickly dispatched the remaining bandits before looking over the rock wall into the waters below. They scanned the waters for any signs of their leader. They had hoped to find her swimming about, laughing her head off at their worried countenances. That was not the case and Zevran stood straight.

"You heard her. We will finish what we came her to do, and will continue the investigation. She will catch up with us as soon as she is able." Zevran stated with much reluctance.

"Will she be alright?" Traces of concern were hidden in his stony voice.

Zevran chuckled. "Our beautiful warrior princess will be fine, she has faced much worst than being lost without her companions. Anders is most likely with her. The mage would not part from her so easily."

Nathaniel nodded. "She is resourceful. Let's continue on, we have much to do then. I hope you brought a long many healing poultices."

Zevran chuckled. "I am never without, and with our healer so focused on the fair beauty I felt it might be safe just in case he was too distracted by her own injuries to tend to ours."

Nathaniel smirked and nodded his head. "Good thinking Zevran, we will be needing that quick wit without our fearless leader to guide us."

Zevran smirked. "We shall see her again soon my friend. Never fear I believe our Commander is in good hands. Shall we take care of these worthless corpses?"

Nathaniel nodded his head. "I believe a desecration is in order."

The two males looted the bodies and for good measure kicked the brute who last battled Elissa off the edge of the rock wall. The smirked as the watched the body plummet. At how fast the male was carried away, they supposed their Commander could be in the Free Marshes within six or seven hours. The two continued on with their required tasks and prayed to the Maker that their Commander would be alright.

_AN: I know its short as hell but it was an extra tidbit I thought might tide you over and show that the story is taking on a curve of its own. We have finally branched of the main story line. Yay! Enjoy your gaming and reading my dears and please leave a review. They do so much to keep me writing, and push me to write faster to please you all._


	9. Camping for Two

A Rose by Any Other

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age Otherwise things would have happened a little differently and we would have at least had an epilogue scene for the romances. It left us wanting more._

Scroll Nine: Camping for Two

_What in Andraste's Sacred Feminine Parts happened? I feel like I was beaten by an Ogre._

Elissa woke let loose a pained groan. Anders body was quite warm around hers, but she felt so cold. She pushed him off her body and gave a shiver. Elissa stretched her body and looked around the area. She noticed dense trees so she assumed they were in a forest. She pulled Anders body farther away from the water and plopped down on the ground to rest for a minute. He weighed more than she had thought, he was definitely all muscles.

Elissa stood and began scouting the area making sure to keep close to Anders. They were on their own in Maker only knew where. She grabbed a knife and marked trees as she looked for any sign of humanoid life or a path. Finding nothing after an hour she returned to where Anders still slept. She noticed her bow was shattered and sighed. It had seen her through many battles and she had not appreciated its full worth.

Elissa sat down and pulled a tiny bag that she had attached to her waist. She was happy to note the small thing had come with her through the rapids. She stuck her hand inside and smirked. The next time she saw Leliana she would kiss the woman. In Orlais there was a mage who had created a tiny pouch that could hold vast amounts of items. A 'Bag of Holding' was what he had called it. It was its own tiny dimension and could hold many items that would weigh down a normal pack.

Leliana gave her the bag a few months ago when she had returned from her homeland to visit. The bag held a full camping set and an extra bow, she kept her specially commissioned sword in there as well. She rarely ever used that as well. It seemed that the rapids had claimed Alistair's sword but left Duncan's dagger with her. She supposed it was for the best, carrying the constant reminder of her dead lover was bad for her possible future love life with a certain smarmy mage.

She began to set up camp and pulled out some of her already made traps and set them up around the camp. She noticed the shivers in Anders and sighed. She kept the blush at bay as she stripped him of his clothes and hung them on a line to dry. She set up a tent and moved him inside of it. She placed a blanket around his body and noted the soft snore he gave. Elissa would have woken him if she did not feel he had done his part by keeping them both alive and had gotten them to shore.

From the sun's position they were probably still near enough to Amaranthine, but she did not know the way back. Following the water could take a week if the way was easy. She knew it would not be easy and if it was even able to be traveled. She would scout the area later and look for a better idea of where they were. She took off her armor and set it to the side as she stripped out of her wet tunic and placed on a pair of dry leggings and a tunic Zevran had picked out for her. He said the cream fabric made her eyes more 'brilliant to behold.'

She wondered if she should leave a note for Anders but assumed he would be passed out for a while. She grabbed her spare bow and quiver of arrows and moved through the forest trying to hunt some dinner. She was gone for about two hours until she finally found a large stag. She shot him in the head with an arrow and sent a prayer up to the Maker in thanks and to watch over the animal's soul.

On her way back to camp with the stag she noticed a path. She marked her way over to it and looked ahead. It seemed well traveled and noticed there were even marks from horses and carts. She would have to tell Anders when she returned. Dragging her catch was tiresome and making her trek back to camp was proving difficult on her muscles. They screamed in protest after only a half an hour. She wondered if the trip through the rapids had made her body weak. She should not have been struggling after so short a period. She bit back the aches and continued onwards, she would not see them die without food.

Anders woke up in layers. He wondered why Elissa had moved from the bed so early after grasping around for her body. He looked up and when his eyes saw a tent he had wondered what the Maker he was missing. The previous events caught up to him and he sprang up. He noticed he was in his small-clothes and hoped to the Maker this had not all been a dream.

He wrapped the blanket around himself and moved outside the tent cautiously. When he saw a fully prepared campsite he had to rub his eyes a few times, and pinched himself for good measure. _Okay so I'm not dead or asleep. Where the Maker is Elissa? Did she do all this?_

He noticed his robes were hanging on a line to dry next to a tunic he identified as Elissa's. There was a fire crackling and he moved towards it and sat down. He noticed they were not far from where he had moved them. He did wonder where Elissa had hidden all these things. _Certainly this much could not be hidden between those beautiful globes of womanly flesh._

He heard a twig snap and immediately began preparing a quick lightning spell. He kept silent and peered into the dark forest. Elissa's rear came into view and he canceled his spell on sight. She was bent over and dragging something from the looks of it. He admired her rear for a few more minutes until he heard her cough.

"If you're quite finished admiring my backside I have killed us some dinner." Elissa growled.

Anders smirked and looked at what she had acquired. A large stag was in front of the woman and it looked like it could feed them for a few days if the left over meat was prepared as jerky. He moved over to the beast with the blanket still wrapped around him. Elissa rolled her eyes and dropped the stag's head. She moved towards Anders and ripped the blanket from him. He began to protest, but she stopped him.

"Anders I stripped you down to your small-clothes. I have seen almost all you have to offer. Besides its been about six hours since I hung your clothes to dry." Elissa stated in a bored tone.

Anders stood proud and smirked to her. "Enjoy the view did you?"

"I did not have time, I was far more worried about finding food and making a camp before the sun went down." She took a moment to eye him up and down and noted with much satisfaction he was as every bit as attractive under his robes as she had imagined. "Now, I am enjoying the view."

Anders male pride rose and he moved towards her and gave her a tight hug. "I am so glad you are alright. You scared me half to death when you fell over the edge."

Elissa nodded her head and smiled back at him. "I am sorry for worrying you. I am happy you were so quick to jump after me. Had you taken a few more seconds we would have been separated."

Anders kissed the top crown of her head as he held her tighter. "I would not have been happy to have lost you so soon. I am a bit glad we are alone though, now I can woo you without the others getting in the way."

Elissa smirked and moved out of the embrace. "I am a little glad as well, I guess. But we have to prepare this meat before it rots. I've been hauling this thing for an nearly three hours."

Anders looked at her with a mix of pride and pity. "Impressive Commander. I shall give you a nice rub down later as thanks."

Elissa smiled at him and nodded her head. "Its just Elissa, we _are _alone after all."

Anders grabbed the back of the stag as Elissa retook the head and they moved it closer to the campfire. "Of course _Elissa_." He let her name roll of his tongue seductively and noted how heavy the beast was. "On second though I may just have to lavish you with kisses as well as a rub. You're body must be aching."

Elissa blushed and looked away. Anders noted that is may be too soon to flirt so openly with her. "I think you could just prepare it instead. I am a terrible cook. My last party banned me from ever preparing a meal after one night of tasting my attempt at food."

Anders let out a long laugh as he retrieved his robes and pulled them over his head. He buttoned the front and smiled warmly at the woman. "The Great Warden Commander can not cook to save her life? Here I thought you were almost perfect."

Elissa grumbled as she plopped onto the ground and moved a hand to massage her sore shoulders. "I am far beyond being perfect."

Anders laughed again and began preparing the meat to cook and set the rest aside to dry to make jerky later. "It seems my cooking skills will come in handy then. Escaping the Circle so often makes one learn certain skills."

Elissa groaned. "The Maker cursed me in that area. I can not boil water properly."

Anders smirked as he began making a stew with various herbs from around the campsite. He looked up to the woman and smiled. She looked beautiful in the firelight, the oranges and yellows dancing along her skin. The sun had already begun to set and it looked as if they would be spending a few nights together by the fire. At least it was the beginning of summer so the nights would not be terribly cold.

Elissa moved closer to him and watched as he prepared the food quickly and efficiently. "It smells delicious."

"No need to stroke my male ego more. I have something far more satisfying if the urge to stroke something comes to mind." Anders smirked and decided he liked the way she blushed. It made her look adorable. "This is no noble delicacy."

Elissa snorted. "That fancy food never tasted right with me, and considering I have spent most of the past two years eating this type of food I will compliment your skills if I want to."

Anders relented and finished preparing the stew. He sat back and kept a watchful eye on it to keep it from burning. "Did you have any luck figuring out where we are?"

Elissa shook her head and leaned over onto Anders shoulder. Her body hurt and he was a comfy pillow compared to the hard ground. "No, but I did find a path. I assumed traveling back to where we came from along the side of the river could be a bad lead. Especially considering it could have passed many smaller rivers before we arrived here. I figured we could see where the path lead and hoped that it would take us to a main road. There we could figure out where to go to get back to Amaranthine."

Anders nodded his head and rested it atop hers. His arms twitched but he kept from wrapping the woman in another embrace. He did not need to smother her with affection. Pressing her at this point would do no good. He stirred the stew a few times and then moved back to his brave little commander.

Elissa immediately snuggled up to his side and nuzzled into the warmth he radiated. "You are so warm Anders, its very soothing."

Anders let off a bark of laughter. "Most women complained because it made them uncomfortable after a night of passionate sex."

He noticed her stiffen and mentally cursed. He had forgotten the woman did not know all about his past. Elissa looked up at him and smiled. "How many women have you been with?"

Anders shifted nervously then, those piercing eyes were hard to look away from. "Heh, I um, I doubt lying would make you feel any better?"

Elissa sighed and sat up straight. She looked to Anders and gave him a soft smile. "How about I tell you mine, then you tell me yours. I promise the number you have won't compare to the two I have notched on my bedpost."

Anders seriously doubted that. He was a handsome male and had plenty of charm enough to sleep with many of the women in the circle, and even had a few trysts outside when he had escaped. "Alright, but I doubt you could beat me."

Elissa gave a nervous laugh. "I never even told Alistair this," she began. "When I was sixteen, this was before Anora had been betrothed to Cailan, he and I may have had a sexual relationship."

Anders looked at the woman and nudged her side. "No, seriously." When he saw her face was indeed serious he shut his mouth.

"Loghain was determined to see Anora on the throne, and I did not care for the responsibility. Father knew I had no want to be queen so he pushed off Cailan's advances. I am a Cousland after all and my bloodline runs deep alongside the Theirin's. Cailan was attracted to me and thought that our joining would be for the best. I had told him he was wrong and that I had no desire to be his pretty little queen. He and King Maric were staying at our Castle in Highever discussing the possible betrothal."

Elissa paused and looked down. "Cailan had bet that he could best me in a fight. At that point I was only training in daggers and I had taken down many men the size of Cailin before. What I had not expected were his abilities. He was far more skilled than he led me to believe and bested me quickly. He demanded that if I refused to marry him that he should at least know the pleasures of my body as he was going to be king. If I refused him he promised that he would not stop until I was his queen."

Anders looked at her disbelievingly. "I doubt the former King would stoop to such levels."

Elissa smirked. "Our king had many trysts with women, much like his father, even in the first year of marrying Anora. He was even planning on leaving Anora, as she could not bear him children for the Empress of Orlais. I figure it was Cailan who was unable to produce an heir, but that was besides the point. He was a man after all, and a young one at that. Is it really that surprising he wanted to bed the 'untouchable' Cousland Daughter?"

Anders mouth was wide open as he stared at her. He shook his head and poured some of the stew into two bowls and set them aside to cool for a few moments. "I never would have guessed. You are certainly a well informed woman." _Untouchable hmmm? I am sure there is a good story behind that. I shall have to ask her later._

Elissa laughed. "Yes, I tend to keep my enemies movements close, a trait of the rogue. Well I had agreed to Cailan's demand as I did have my honor to keep. I slept with him the first night, and despite the virginal pain, it was," she blushed bright red, "phenomenal to say the least. I was not his first woman and nor was I _nearly_ his last. At the end of the week he had seemed satisfied enough. He had of course come to my father a few years later seeing as I had yet to marry, and Anora seemed barren. I politely refused him and threatened to reveal our tryst and stain both our honors if he ever thought of the subject again. I do think he was tempted to mention it to Alistair at Ostagar though, he refrained from it. Even then Alistair looked at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention with a boyish crush in his eyes."

Anders jaw almost his the floor. "So, you are telling me, you have bedded _both_ of Ferelden's kings, had a chance at the throne _three_ times, and are still not Queen?"

Elissa sighed and took a bowl and moved closer to snuggle up to Anders. "I told you I do not want the throne. I do not want to be some pretty trophy a man comes home to and proclaims his victories over dinner. I want to live my life how I want, not sit at home safely tucked away from the world, caged in like an exotic bird."

Anders looked down at the woman in awe. "You are truly a rare find, to not want total power, and to deny it thrice."

Elissa laughed. "I only suggested I become queen with Alistair because I did not want to share him with another woman." She looked down and blew on a bit of the stew and tasted it. "This is delicious by the way."

Anders looked down at her. She changed the subject to avoid speaking of matters so close to her heart. "So tell me, how were our Kings in bed?"

Elissa smirked. "God rest their souls but Cailan was such a wonderful lover. He was passionate an fierce. He took the lead and made me feel so wanton and weak. He caused me to beg, and if you haven't noticed I don't beg often. It was," she shivered, "most enjoyable."

Anders looked down embarrassed and a twinge of jealousy tugged at his heart. "He was a good lover then?"

Elissa patted the mage's shoulder. "I did not love him so the passion was merely psychical. He made me _feel_ like a woman, a woman who was truly submissive to her male counterpart. Alistair was very different, while I liked taking the lead, I had figured love would ignite a passion in him as well. It seemed I was mislead. He was so very gentle and, Maker forgive me, often times he had finished and I had to lie that he had pleasured me as well. I chalked it up to inexperience."

Anders snorted a laugh and took a few bites of his food before venturing a question. "So you would say that you like to be dominated in bed?"

Elissa blushed a cherry red. "I did not say that specifically. I prefer passion, and in the carnal pleasures I prefer a little more force, need, and almost desperation to gentle love-making. Though I would not hate gentleness at all, there are just times I would think that the act should take my breath away."

Anders smiled down at the woman and kissed her forehead. "Should I be worried then, as I am not a King, or candidate for the throne?"

Elissa snuggled into the mages side and shook her head. "Not at all, actually you stand a better chance. What I want out of a union is a man I love, who can cook for me, and the ability to embed arrows into fools." Both laughed at this statement. "The fact that you physically look similar my past conquests is just a bonus."

Anders let out a sigh of relief. "It seems you have won. I have had trysts with about twenty or so different women. Most of whom were all raised in the Circle so passion and experience were lacking. A few outside the circle were much more enjoyable. I will admit my Commander I agree that passion should rule the act. As I have never lain with a woman I love I can not tell you how that would feel." He looked down to her and smiled. "I would imagine the right combination of love, passion, and gentleness would create a wonderful mix indeed."

Elissa nodded her head and blushed once more. "You ever tell anyone and I'll send the Chantry after you."

Anders knew she would never do such a thing, but gave into her anyhow. "I could never reveal something so intimate about my little Commander. I would rather tell the world it was only I who would ever lay with her."

Elissa looked down ashamed. "Does this, I mean, what I told you, are you-"

Anders kissed her. His lips pressed to hers firmly and fiercely. He was tempted to move their food aside and kiss her breathless. He settled for nibbling on her bottom lip, and when her mouth opened in a gasp he plunged his tongue inside the wet cavern. He enjoyed the taste of her, mixed with the spices he used to make the stew. His tongue danced along hers swift and strong, keeping hers off balance. He dominated the kiss and took pleasure in feeling her mold her body to his.

He noted that she set her bowl down. He set his aside and moved her onto his lap. He moved her hair to the side of her neck and trailed hot kisses from her lips to her cheek and over to her neck. He kissed the skin there and gripped her tightly in an embrace. He listened to her gasp and mewl softly and took some of her flesh into his mouth and nibbled on it. She moaned louder for him and gripped the back of his robes tightly as she let his name roll off her lips.

"_Anders_."

He trailed kisses up to her ear and purred into it. "You will be mine, knowing that others have had you only fuels me more. That is because in the end I will show you what they could not and I will have you as my own as much as I will be yours."

He pulled away from her ear and looked into her eyes and gave her a one of his trademark smirks. She was indeed left senseless after that kiss. She was gasping in air greedily to fill her lungs after a few moments. She looked up to him in wonderment and leaned closer into his arms.

"Makers breath!" She exclaimed after a moment. "You do things to me with those wicked lips of yours."

Anders chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I do try my little Commander."

Elissa sighed into his arms and smiled brightly to him. "I may become weak and ask you to have your way with me before you even own my heart if you keep that up."

Anders looked down at her and smiled. "I will not lay with you, my little temptress, not until you are fully healed and your heart is mine. I want our first joining to be perfect."

Elissa pouted cutely up at him and sighed. "I guess that would be for the best. Though I will not object to kisses like that every so often."

Anders smirked and kissed her lips softly. "Whenever you ask it my Commander. At least until you are mine fully, and then, then I will kiss you whenever I want, no matter who is looking."

Elissa pouted. "Why must you call me Commander, Anders? You know that I have given you permission to call me by my name."

Anders smirked. "You are my Commander, and before you protest," he saw her open her mouth to give argument, "it is not so much a title as it is a term of endearment, because you are _my_ Commander. I will do whatever it is you would see done, without hesitation."

Elissa nodded her head and smiled up at him. "So long as you use my name sometimes."

"Of course _Elissa,_" he spoke in a seductive purr, "but I much prefer your shiver whenever I use it. So the less I use it the more it will cause you to shiver in pleasure."

Elissa groaned as she moved away from him to reclaim her warm soup. "You are such a tease Anders."

Anders gave her a proud smirk. "It is part of the plan to have you fall for me my dear. To want me so much you eventually can not deny your heart any longer."

Elissa ate her soup and glared at him. "You might not walk straight after our first night together. I will be so needy of you I won't be sated until after long hours of passion."

Anders smiled brightly to her. "I would very much enjoy that. So long as you allow me to stay in your bed with you all day. Perhaps we would recreate the moment over and over."

Elissa blushed and turned away from him. "Those terms are acceptable." She whispered under her breath. "_You infuriating, tempting, sexy, charming mage_."

With that said the two ate in companionable silence contemplating all that would lay ahead for them. Once their food was finished Anders cast a spell and water was filled into a small tub for Elissa to clean their dishes. Anders set to work on finishing drying out the meat and turning it into jerky. Elissa hummed a tune from her childhood as she worked. Anders smiled softly to himself as he listened to her.

Elissa finished her tasked and moved back over to the fire. She grabbed a nearby stick and began lazily tracing in the dirt. She did not look up when Anders moved behind her and looked over her shoulder. He picked up a stick as well and continued where some of her curving lines left off. He smiled at her and they continued to doodle for close to an hour.

Anders yawned and looked over to his Commander. "I never would have pegged you as a woman who enjoyed the simplicity of silence."

Elissa laughed. "From the amount I spoke when we first met, _that _should have been a very big hint."

Anders tilted his head to the side. "Here I was thinking you did not find any of us worthy of speaking to."

Elissa sighed and bowed her head. "Part of me, well I knew happened to Mhairi might happen to all of you, so I kept closed off. I did not want to have any more friends who would die on me so suddenly."

Anders fell silent and cursed his ability to stick his foot into his mouth so often. "I'm sorry, distance must be part of the job, huh."

Elissa gave an angry sigh. "Grey Wardens serve the people of Ferelden before themselves. We hold a power none but our numbers have, and because of that power we have a responsibility. We have a short life and from what I've seen, we are constantly seeking out danger. There is little time for love or friendship, because at any moment we could perish."

Anders looked at the woman and saw the depression creeping around her once more. "I would think that gives us all the more reason to seek out friends and love."

Elissa gave a short laugh. "When you have been through a Blight as a Warden, tell me you still think the same. Love, is selfish because we devote ourselves to entirely one person, and in the end, we have a duty to stop the Blight. If we give into love, then when the time comes it is difficult to make the right choice. Even then the right choice will hurt those left in the wake of it."

Anders wondered who had placed such wisdom in the young woman. She was seeing things well beyond her years. "Whoever told you something stupid like that?"

Elissa gave him a soft smile. "You _would _think that. Wynne told me this when she had warned me against my relationship with Alistair. It would seem that the pain just might have been less had I let him go then, instead of enjoying another few months of him before he was gone. She told me after wards that in the end my love for him gave him the strength to be the King Ferelden needed, and the Grey Warden we all needed as well. I bitterly told her that my love for him also ended his life. She looked at me with such pity. She and Zevran were the only two to see me on that roof, to see the bittersweet farewell of the two Grey Wardens who saved Ferelden. That and my breakdown which spiraled me into darkness."

Elissa rolled her head around her neck and moaned quietly at the pops it gave. Anders watched her as the swirls of darkness in her aura battled with the few light wisps she had begun to carry around. "I think that in the end you gave the man all you had, and he did what he thought was best for Ferelden. He did not do what might have been best for you, and if love is selfish, then make sure I am not on a roof with you fighting any Archdemon. I will carry you away from the battlefield kicking and screaming if I must."

Elissa let loose a sad smile. "Let us hope we never have to make that choice."

Anders wanted nothing more than to meet this Alistair. He should have stayed in the Circle for a bit longer, had he, he may have met the woman long before. He could have saved her from her pain so much sooner, and beaten the stupid oaf a few times to boot. Though the man did die to save her, he had to thank him for that at least.

_The fool died to save Ferelden and the woman he loves. I guess I'm the man lucky enough to pick up the pieces of her heart and enjoy thirty or so years with her. I hope the bastard king is watching her now and kicking himself repeatedly._

"I think I still owe you a rub down Commander." He purred after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

Elissa blushed and nodded her head. "I'll be in the tent then," she moved towards it, "don't try anything funny Anders, just a simple massage."

Anders eyes lit up with mischief, "but _Elissa_," he whined, "I may need a rub down to, there is all sorts of tension in my-"

A well aimed pebble hit him square in the forehead. His little Commander was glaring up at him with her face as red as an apple. "I will drag you around the world by your earring if you finish that sentence Anders."

Anders sighed, it seemed only so much talk on the subject and his commander slammed shut like a clam. _Such a pity, because it's beginning to hurt. It is not my fault she looks so edible when she's angry and embarrassed._

Anders followed Elissa into the tent after a few moments and blushed. She had taken the liberty of removing her tunic. He took a few minutes to observe the skin, it was not pure and unblemished as the legends claim. She had scars along her back, many of which looked like they had been deadly. She had been through much in her time as a Warden it seemed.

Anders knelt down beside her and began working at the stiff muscles of her shoulders. They were much worse than they had been the previous night. He pressed deep into them and felt terrible for causing her more pain so she would inevitably feel better.

Elissa cried out as his hands found a large knot in her back. "Why, why are you being so rough?"

Anders looked at the woman in surprise. "Has no one told you that when your knots become this bad the more pressure on them, in the end the better they will feel?"

Elissa bit her lips as he pressed again. "No, Alistair was always very gentle."

Anders had yet another reason to curse the dead king. "It seems he had no idea how to properly take care of his woman. I shall rectify that, because you will by my woman. I will not have you wanting for anything I can give you."

Anders set forth in his task, each scream of pain pushing him onwards. _She needed the aches relieved, she deserved to be free of this pain._ He kept telling himself this over an over. He would whisper words of comfort as he worked particularly stubborn knots. His hands slowly worked lower, and for an hour he attacked the pain in her back viciously.

When the last of the knots were gone he rubbed the raw skin soothingly. He traced his fingers over various scars. He noticed that the pillow she had her face buried into was tear soaked. Rage gripped at his heart. _How could no one see what pain she has hidden away, what she pushed aside to appear happy for the sake of others? How could not one person know what a burden was placed on her shoulders? The sodding fools should have known her better, should have protected her, should have treated her better._

Anders let out what sounded like a growl and he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. "You carry to much weight on your shoulders my Commander."

Elissa nodded her head into the pillow and said nothing, the pain was still eating at her even after he had stopped.

Anders noted her silence and let his fingers gently caress the skin. He moved her hair away from her neck and placed kisses upon the sensitive flesh. He heard her soft moan and continued with his ministrations. When her body began to sag to the floor her smiled. He turned her face to look at his and his eyes sought hers.

"I am sorry," she began but he cut her off.

"You should not be sorry for having so much placed on you and your success. I am sorry for adding to it with my advances. Maybe I should relent on them a bit." Anders told her softly.

Elissa shook her head at him. "I think, just maybe, this might be good for us both."

Anders nodded his head. "As you wish Commander. Then I will gladly do all in my power to help you carry your burdens." He let his magic wrap around his hands as he let the chilled fingers run along her body and cool the heated raw flesh.

After his task was finished he moved away to stand. The speed of her hand caught him off guard. He looked up at her with confusion written all over her face. "There is only one tent and one bedroll Anders, we are going to have to share."

Anders smirked at the woman. "I shall thank the Maker again for small favors, shall I?"

Elissa giggled and nodded her head. She pushed herself up momentarily forgetting her top was exposed. Anders watched speechless, as his beauty stretched her arms above her head. His eyes locked onto her twin breasts as they bounced with her movements. Anders had to bite back a groan at the sight, even they had a few scars on them, any enemy the faced tomorrow would suffer his wrath because her flesh was marred in such a way.

Elissa titled her head at him and looked up at the mage in silent question. Anders wanted to say something, anything to keep himself from being seen as a lecher. He could not form words with his mouth and he finally closed his eyes and pointed at her chest.

The scream that hit his ears caused him to flee from the tent with such haste he nearly tripped and ended up in the fire. _What a way to end, I was able to see some of her naked flesh and in my awe and her embarrassment I tripped and fell into the camp fire._ Anders gave a snort and sat down waiting for Elissa to call him back, if she even wanted to now.

Elissa placed a hand over her heart to slow the rapid beating. She blushed and covered her face in her hands. She had never acted like this with Alistair. If he had seen such a sight he would sputter and run off, she would laugh and watch him run off with a smirk on her face. Now it seemed her role was reversed and she was the one embarrassed. She was not ashamed that Anders had seen her, but part of her wanted the first look he had of her naked flesh was to her knowledge and probably planned. Now he was probably sitting by the fire afraid she was upset with him.

The truth was she was upset at herself. She was allowing herself to explore the possibility of Anders far too quickly. She admitted if only to herself that, yes a future with the mage was something she was highly considering. He was a male who let her do as she wished and seemed to have a similar personality to her own. They were, compatible, it was just that she had barely known him at all, yet so much had happened between them already.

If she were honest with herself, she had moved quickly with Alistair as well, they were flirting in Lothering for Maker's sake. By the time they had made their way to Denerim after meeting his sister they were lovers, and he had presented her with his rose. She knew she had only known Anders for a week, but it felt so much longer. Elissa pulled the tunic over her head and sighed as she sat in silence for a few minutes.

_Would it be so terrible to explore the possibility of caring for Anders? It is not like I've felt this comfortable around anyone besides Zev. _Elissa figured she would take it a day at a time, and she could not control her heart even if she had wanted to. Locking her emotions away for so long made her feel so much more intensely. Her body was another matter. Controlling it from wanting the intimate touch of a male was much more difficult.

"Anders, you can come back," after a few moments of silence she added, "I promise I won't try to hurt you."

With that said Anders made his way back into the tent. Seeing she had her tunic on but knowing what exactly lay beneath caused a groan in him. He quickly moved beside her and slipped into the bedroll. It was a tight fit so both were on their sides. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly to himself.

"Are you still embarrassed?" Anders asked tentatively.

"I was not so much embarrassed as shocked. I had hoped if you saw me it was in a more flattering situation." Elissa mumbled into his chest.

"Why Commander, I had no idea you cared about our situation so much. It truly touches my heart to know. I shall lay our tent with flowers the next time I wish to see you so unclothed." Anders gave her a smug grin.

Elissa groaned and buried her face deeper into his chest. "I should have left you to the templars."

Anders nibbled on her ear and almost moaned himself at the sound that poured from her lips. It was a cross between a moan and a purr, and Maker help him the woman could make noises he only dreamed about. "You know you could never throw me away. You would be lost without my wit and charms."

Elissa let out a groan. "I will personally tie you up and gag you when we get back to the Keep."

"Oh please do Commander I have been such a naughty boy." Anders teased as he traced his hand over her thigh.

Elissa glared at him, opened his mages robes and bit one of his nipples, hard. Anders let out a yelp and felt his member twitch. "No-now now Commander, w-we are going t-t-to play nice and go to s-sleep." He sputtered out as his cheeks flushed.

Elissa looked up at the man and smirked. "I finally have my edge back."

With that statement said the two shared a laugh, and kept their eyes on one another. Soon enough Anders and Elissa passed onto the land of dreams. The night was not over, and with dreams being so close to the Fade a certain mage would pass into her dreams and make her see light in the darkest corners of her mind.

_AN: I hope this chapter wasn't too much. I'm sorry for the long wait for an update. I played through DA:II twice. I've decided after this I am going to do a F!Hawke/Fenris. He's broody, powerful, he's a sexy elf, he has white hair, and he's got a voice that makes a girl melt. So once this story is done I'll be working on that one. This next story is looking to take up about 50+ chapters. I have my own story already planned to take place after the game. If you want I can upload the first chapter with the next update. Remember to review._


	10. Dream and a New Path

_A Rose by any Other_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. T-T _

Scroll Ten: A Dream and the New Path

Anders was shocked at the scene around him, this was not the fade, and the sight of Elissa made him realize he had entered her dreams. Anders watched from a far as her dream had little in it. She stood motionless in blackness, the only color was a golden path, and it led to, what he thought was him with and odd hair cut and armor. He realized this was Alistair, and they really did look similar. The King had a boyish grin on his face and he held out his hand expectantly. There was a crown in the other hand as well as a rose.

Elissa made to step towards him but a meow caught her attention. She and Anders both looked over to his 'dream self'. He noted with satisfaction that 'he' was cradling Ser-Pounce-A-Lot and had a necklace in his hands. He recognized that necklace and wondered how in Andraste's name she knew about it._ Unless, she saw me wearing it that first night. _It was a treasure he had come across on his travels, the stone was not worth much but it was the only item from the outside world he had when in the Circle. Dream Anders did not hold a hand out to her and merely stood there talking with his cat.

The real Anders glared at his dream self, obviously he was going to make it easier for her to run back to Alistair. He heard the man's voice and groaned, it was annoying to his ears, "Come along my queen, we have a life to live together, you are mine for eternity."

He hoped his dream self would say something but it merely looked at Elissa and gave her a roguish smile. She paused in her step and Alistair spoke again. "Have I ever told you that I love you, well it won't hurt you to hear it over and over again."

Anders watched helpless as his Dream Self merely smirked and continued to pet the sodding kitty. _Is _this_ how she really saw him? _She began to take another step and growled. Apparently dream Anders did as well. _Hmm maybe I control him now I am here._

Alistair's eyes grew with anger as he pressed forward. "I will give you riches and love like you've never seen."

Anders was not to be outdone by a dead man. When he spoke Dream Anders spoke. "I would give you life, and do whatever it was that made you happy. I would not leave you alone like he has, and I would spend the rest of our lives proving to you how much I will love you."

The Alistair figment glared at Anders and the breaking of his gaze seemed to end her trance. She moved onto the silver pathway and moved towards "Dream Anders. "Could you make the pain go away?" She asked him brokenly.

Anders replied without hesitation as the Dream Alistair glared at his 'real' self. He smirked at the dead templar. "I would make any pain he gave you disappear and I would show you love and passion you could never dream of my precious Commander."

Elissa could no longer hear Alistair as he began to fade. His face was red and his lips flapping wildly but no sounds could be heard. Anders moved to take the place of Dream Anders and wondered how evil he could be in the place. He took a moment to think of the passionate things he could do to her, but thought better of it. He opened his arms to her and gave her that roguish smile again. When she threw herself into his arms he wrapped them tightly around her. She looked up at him afraid.

"What is it my Commander?" He asked her as he held her in a tight embrace.

"You still call me Commander even in my dreams?" Elissa sighed and nuzzled her forehead into his shoulder.

"I would call you my Elissa if that would please you." Anders awkwardly stated, attemptin to keep up the ruse of dreams.

Elissa smiled up at him and paused. "Is this moving too fast?" She asked concerned.

Anders did not even think about it before he answered. "We die in Thirty years right, we get a third of a lifetime so things should move fast compared to normal." He paused and leered at her. "Passion and lust should not scare you, I have not been with a woman in almost a year, and I assume it has been quite a time since you were last pleasured."

Elissa blushed and nodded her head. "I even shaved my feminine parts, it seems I even in reality crave intimacy."

Anders wondered if Dream Elissa was more in tune to her heart that the real one. "How should I make my way into your heart my Elissa?"

Elissa thought for a few moments and kissed his lips softly. "I hope that you will help me forget my past by showing me what the future could hold. The affection is nice, and the teasing is fun, but when you are serious and passionate, it makes me fall for you harder. You hide behind your jokes because you are afraid of rejection, I know this. I will not reject you Anders, you are to be the one to save me from this darkness."

Anders was shocked but hid it well, a slip might cause her to wake up and remember the fact that he may have strayed into her dream. "Do you already care for me?"

Elissa thought for a moment, "You are the first person to touch my heart since I tried to forget it. It responds to you well. Why do you push so hard for my heart?"

Anders nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "You have done more for me than you can ever know, have tried harder to save me, and succeeded, and above all else treated me like I was a person who deserved to live. I want to save you from this darkness as you have saved me from so much I could not escape on my own."

Elissa nodded her head. "You claim you love me, or are falling in love with me, why?"

Anders blushed and shook his head. "You are a beautiful woman, and in more than just your appearance. You're heart is large and your mind is so in tune with mine. We think alike and have similar goals. Your playful wit keeps me on my toes and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to beat you at our little game, and to keep that smile on your lips. The way you smile, even when tears fall down your face. No matter how small it is, that smile is one of a woman who was made for a man who would cherish her presence, and know that he may not deserve her, but he would spend every moment to try."

Elissa gasped and she opened her eyes wide. "Anders? Are you in my dreams?"

Anders flushed and began to stutter. "You are dreaming Elissa, _dreaming_. Anders is, is, he's asleep beside you, I am, um, ah, I am merely the manifestation of all you wants, or something."

Elissa glared at the man and stomped her foot. "You mage's and your special powers."

Anders smirked. "Well if this is a dream, I don't suppose making passionate love to one another would go entirely against our deal."

Elissa growled at him and smacked him across the face. Anders looked hurt before he noticed she was crying. "Is there no place that is my own to hide my secrets and my fears?"

Anders felt guilty he had messed with her dreams and in the end he hurt her once more. "I only wished to ease your pain my Elissa. I should have not been so selfish. I shall go. I apologize."

Elissa watched as he began to fade and grabbed a hold of his arm. He solidified and she placed herself in his arms. "You said you would not judge me before, is that still true?"

"You take me for a liar my dear commander?" Anders asked in mock hurt. He felt Elissa stiffen in his hold and continued. "I would never dream of judging your past, as it is _our_ future I care about."

Elissa smiled softly to him and nodded. "Anders, the next time you come into my dreams, try wearing less clothes, it may fool me easier."

Anders was suddenly in his small-clothes and looked to his Commander impressed. She was aware and was using the power of her dreams to her advantage. She moved towards him with feline grace. When she was upon him she pushed him back and suddenly he was on a very comfortable bed. He looked up at her mouth agape as her clothes vanished before his eyes. Her lips descended on his quickly.

Anders moaned in pleasure and when he made a move to touch her he found he was bound with chains to the bed. He looked up at her shocked and blushed a bright red. She sat atop his hips and pressed her heated warmth into his hardening length. Anders let out a low moan as her nails ran a path up his body and she pinched his nipples. His eyes closed as his head arched backwards.

Elissa purred at the way his body responded to her touch, dream or not, it almost felt real. She leaned forward and her tongue traced along his Adam's Apple. She noted with pride as he shivered with every touch. His length was hardening against her heated flesh and she pressed harder against it. Anders struggled against the chains fruitlessly at the assault she was giving his wanting body.

Anders began to pant and cry out her name as her lips took one of the hard buds into his mouth. She sucked on it harshly and without hesitation. He bucked his hips against hers and her name and touch became the only thing he knew. When she moved lower his body thrashed wanting to pleasure her as well. He did not want to be the only one to feel such passion.

When her tongue swirled around his navel he growled at her passionately. "Elissa you wicked thing, let me _touch_ you!"

Elissa smirked up at him, and when their eyes locked, his heart skipped a few beats. This woman was a demon, a Desire Demon he swore up and down no human could make him feel such pleasures. When she moved lower still and gripped her nails into his thighs he nearly came undone. His eyes watched her intently as she inspected his hard length, despite it being hidden within his small clothes. He blushed as he knew he was being compared with two kings. The smile that came to her lips assuaged his fears. When the wicked minx drug her tongue along the cloth covering his length he blushed and looked into her eyes.

"Elissa, please, Makers _Breath_, woman you set me on fire." He pleaded not sure what he wanted. Whether it was to stop her torture or to continue in her act, he was not sure. So long as the torture ended.

"You should know better than to enter a woman's dreams uninvited Anders." She gave him a wicked smirk and everything went black.

Anders blushed as he was forced out of her mind. He opened his eyes and caught her glaring at him. "Um, heh, I can explain."

Elissa glowered at him. "I hope so."

Anders kissed her lips and rolled over onto her. He placed both his hands on either side of her head and nibbled on her bottom lip. His lips moved from hers up to her nose and back down again as he let he tongue sweep across her pouting bottom lip. He allowed one hand to support him as he trailed the other down her side and moved it to her stomach where he began to tickle the exposed skin. Gods the woman had driven him practically insane.

He kept up the tickling as he moved his lips to her ear and nibbled on the lobe. He smirked as his commander was unsure of whether to laugh or moan. Tears began to prickle at the edge of her eyes and his hand crept back up her side and caressed her cheek. He rolled them over so she was on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

After a few moments of catching her breath she looked down at Anders face and smiled to him, her aura was pure with light for a few moments. "Nice try but you still owe me an explanation."

Anders shrugged his shoulders. He tapped her lips. "To make you smile again."

Elissa thought about it and sighed. "You went into my dreams and could have done anything, _anything_, you wanted to me, and you chose to chase away my inner demons?"

Anders nodded his head a mask of seriousness spreading over his handsome features. "I'm a mage, demon killing is out specialty."

Elissa let out a long laugh as she watched his lips twitch. He soon joined her, the pure contented laugh was something he had not imagined she would have. It was light and gently like bells, and it was terribly contagious.

"It seems you can't keep a straight face Anders." She laughed as she snuggled into his arms, the light beginning to shine into the tent.

"I can not help it Commander. You're laughter is like a disease I fear whatever you gave me will cause me to laugh uncontrollably from now on."

Elissa let out another peel of laughter and Anders joined her. After a few moments he became serious. "Is this what you were like before, when you traveled with your other group?"

Elissa shook her head in denial. "No, Zevran and Fergus were the only ones who ever saw me like this. Alistair and I were never alone enough. I usually had my duties hanging over my head. I had forgotten what it felt like to be free for just a moment."

Anders sighed, and here he went and reminded her. "I guess now it will be back to the 'Warden-Commander Elissa' from now on?" Anders asked as his face fell.

Elissa smiled brightly at him and kissed his nose. "Well since we are alone I guess being, 'your Elissa' all the time could be arranged. If you make it worth my while."

Anders nodded eagerly and threw the blankets off of them. He stood tall and carried her outside as she laughed at his antics. "I shall bring you the sun and the moon and all the stars if you wish, or maybe you would prefer an offering of a different appeal. I shall run around the world proclaiming my undying love for you and should a man look upon you I shall light a fire in his pants so you may laugh."

Elissa just continued giggling as she shook her head. "Please, no more, my sides hurt."

Anders set her down and lifted her shirt and began inspecting her sides for wounds. "You do not appear to have any wounds. Could you be bleeding inside. I must heal this pain immediately." He began to place kisses along her left side as the other side was caressed by his warm hand.

Elissa sighed as she smiled up to him brightly. "Using healing magic from your lips Anders? You certainly are an odd one."

"I find that with this trick I could make healing any of your wounds so much more, _pleasurable._" He replied as he moved up her body and wrapped her in his arms once more. "I do so like being able to hold you, so with my hands occupied my lips need a job to do."

"You speak far to much of these things Anders, I fear you will drive me mad." Elissa complained with a smile on her lips.

Anders gave her a roguish smile, "just you wait until we make love my dear, you will swear you're undying loyalty to me."

Elissa smiled, "I would imagine so, and I can imagine a life with you would be full of laughter."

Anders smiled softly to her and nodded his head. "A life with me would be filled with whatever you wished, anything to keep that smile upon your lips. Even putting on a dress and doing the 'Anders Spicy Shimmy' for you."

Elissa continued to laugh and kissed his lips softly. She had never had this kind of lazy ease when she dealt with Alistair, she had to talk him into any affection. Here Anders gave it to her willingly, and sometimes he just _knew_ she wanted it. "I would rather you take off your clothes and _touch_ me as you begged to earlier. Then again seeing you in a dress doing your 'special' dance for me has its appeal as well."

Anders blushed bright red and looked anywhere but at her. "You were doing sinful, bad, naughty, amazing things to me my Commander, it was all I could do. I wanted to return the favor. What kind of man would I be if I let my woman pleasure me without first seeing to her own needs being met?"

Elissa gave a brilliant smile and kissed his cheek. She groaned. "The usual kind I would assume. I am glad you would think so chivalrously. You may just be a knight in a mage's disguise."

Anders scoffed, "A knight? Perish the cursed thought my lady. I am a robe wearing, magic weaving, large hard staff wielding man." His eyes leered at her.

"Oh and what a _big_ staff you have Anders." She teased back easily.

"You have no idea, and do not forget my magical fingers. No knight can do what I can." Anders boasted proudly.

"We shall see sparkle fingers. I think we have spent enough time enjoying ourselves, as much as I'd like to forget my duties I can't. Lets pack up camp for the day and make our way to that path." Elissa sighed knowing that she could not spend all day lazing about with the mage who was lightening her heart.

Anders nodded, and as they began putting away their small camp he looked at her and asked. "Just where were you hiding all of this. The space between your breasts, while great, and full of places to nibble," he added with a leer to which she blushed and laughed nervously, "could not hold all this."

Elissa pulled out the small Bag of Holding and began explaining where she acquired it and how it was made. Anders was shocked to say the least and his eyes practically begged to inspect the magical item. "Oh go on and look at it. You look like a little kid on the morning of Feast Day."

Anders took it from her hands carefully after everything had been packed away. He inspected the bag as they walked side by side. He noted it did not weigh more than a simple leather bag but held at least a hundred pounds in items. He opened it and it looked like a normal bag. He turned it over and expected everything to fall out comically. When it did nothing he shook it. It still did nothing, but when he stuck his hand inside thinking of a piece of jerky his hands grasped it and he pulled it out. He put the jerky back in and was amazed at the genius of the item. It could be worth a fortune, bandits would no longer be able to make off with travelers magical items, and there gold could be safely hidden.

He handed the bag back to her delicately and his eyes widened as she stuffed it in between her bosom and smirked back at him. "Hah! I knew you hid all those items between those beautiful mounds of yours."

Elissa smirked. "I do hope since I showed you one of my secrets I'll get to see what you are hiding between somethings of yours."

Anders literally froze in place before moving quickly to catch up to her. They were already making their way down the path in the direction Elissa had gathered most carts traveled. Anders wrapped his arm around the woman he was falling in love with more and more every minute. "You amaze me Elissa Cousland, you truly amaze me. Very few woman are as brazen enough to verbally spar with me on such an intimate level. I am hoping that the actual act-"

A voice interrupted them. "Elissa Cousland? Teyrin of Highever?"

Elissa drew her daggers so fast it surprised him. He readied a few fireballs as he kept his eyes peeled. A man stepped out of the tree line. Elissa recognized him after a moment. She hissed at him. "You!"

The man held up his hands and shook his head. "You misunderstand your ladyship. I am an honest man now. After fleeing Lothering I came to Highever, I am a hunter now."

Elissa remembered the leader of the bandits she let go free. She read his body language and his eyes. No lie lay within them. He had either become an expert at lying or he was telling the truth. "Tell me where we are."

The man paused and suddenly started laughing. He wiped a tear from his eyes and when she glared at him he paused. "You, you don't know your ladyship?"

Elissa rolled her eyes and and glared at him. "Obviously or I would not be asking. I had gotten separated from my group in a battle with some unruly bandits, and I was swept into the rapids with my companion. We were in the Wending Path."

The man finally noticed the mage and looked terrified. "He-he's not going to turn me into something unnatural like a is he?"

Elissa snorted. "No, Morrigan would have been more likely to try, he will not harm you if you give him no reason to. Anders is a," She paused unsure of what to say, "he is dear to me and would not do something I might not like."

Anders tilted his head to the side wondering why she chose those words, but the way the man's eyes lit up at those words he figured they meant much more than she was letting on. "She is very dear to me as well so if you try anything funny I'll turn you into a toad and fry you over a spit."

Elissa groaned as the man before them nodded his head fearfully. "Do not mind him, he is, overprotective." She looked to the man and took out about eighty silver coins, she handed them to him. "We were on the shore for a day. I was hoping to send work back to Vigil's Keep and return there as soon as possible. Please tell me how long it will take for us to reach the nearest city and were we are."

Elissa smiled up at the man who was speechless for a moment. "I, what I mean to say is. My lady you are but a few days from Highever, and a week from the Castle. Your brother, the Teyrn, he would be thrilled to know that you are safe."

Elissa gasped and looked to the man as if he were lying. "You mean to tell me I am in the Worshin Woods?" Elissa blinked, her eyes wide. She used to play in these woods as a child.

"Yes, and it is good you arrived so soon, we are almost to the fifth day in the middle summer month. The annual Highever Independence Day celebration will be held in the Village. I was sent to catch much game before returning. I was going to return to the city tomorrow."

Elissa blanched white. "Fifth day?" She counted in her head, that had to mean she and Anders had been passed out in the clearing for almost a week and a half. _What the Maker had happened to us? _She saw no lies in the man and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You were unaware. Word has spread that you have disappeared my lady. Your brother has become desperate. He has gotten word from the Keep not five days ago. He already promised your hand to the man who found you."

The once bandit snuck a glance at the mage. He was unsure of their relationship, but it was obvious the two cared for one another. "Zacherai Ceorlic has already taken a place within the castle. His troops roam lands of Highever scouring it for you."

Elissa paled even more and let out a soft growl she shook her head and groaned. "How can things always seem to go right for just a second and then fall to pieces another?"

Anders smirked at the woman. "Everything comes with a catch Commander, surely you remember this."

Elissa glared at the mage. "Well this time I might just be married off because my brother worries far to much and is a utter fool."

Anders shut his mouth immediately. "This is not good then, I take it."

"Not at all." She looked to the man and sighed. "I never learned your name. I owe you a debt."

The man shook his head in denial. "I am Guster, your ladyship and I think my debt to _you_ for sparing my life has been paid."

Elissa looked at him and nodded her head. She pulled the pack out from inside her armor and shifted her hand around. She pulled out her brooch. It held the Cousland Wreath upon it. She handed it to Guster and wrapped his fingers around it. "I will need you to get us into the city, and if possible to the Sleeping Sword. Is Madam Gilmore still it's keeper?"

Guster nodded his head, cradling the precious item in his hands. "I can do that easily. I shall see it done."

Elissa nodded her head in thanks and thought of something else. "I will need witnesses as I assume showing up at the palace with Anders is unreasonable. Will you confirm that you ran into us together making our way to the city?"

Guster nodded his head and when Elissa moved to offer him some coin he denied. "I am making honest work now, and if not for you I would be dead and my wife without a husband. I shall take you to my cabin for tonight, you may stay there while I hunt. I have a few messenger birds if you would like to use them. They are crafty and would know better than to be seen by Zacherai's guards."

Elissa nodded her head. "He has seemed to want my hand for years now. His family's grasp at their own lands is failing and they hoped a marriage with the only unwed Teyrin would give them the boost in the social ladder they needed."

Guster nodded his head and guided them to his cabin, far off the path. He ushered the two inside and looked at her earnestly. "If they do come around, there is a small cellar under the bear pelt. I do have a few items left from my days as a bandit. I am saving them for a rainy day as it were."

Elissa nodded her head. "Of course, I shall forget about it entirely as we are now helping one another. I am glad I set you free that day."

Guster nodded. "As am I your ladyship. I have some game to hunt I will return at night, lock the door behind yourselves I have a key."

Guster left the two alone and prayed to the Maker that all would be made right. It would seem that the brae and kind woman who let him go free was constantly faced with hurdles in her path. No matter what she chose, it would seem her path through life was always twisting and turning. The Maker had a purpose for everyone and he hoped that in the end the Cousland daughter would be rewarded for all her troubles. He kept off the roads and hunted game for the feast in areas the guards would not travel. He had learned these woods well and would not be easily caught. The woman in his cabin had spared his life and changed it forever, and he would repay the debt in full.

_AN: Yes the plot thickens. XD So I also put up the first chapter of Facing Destiny , the F!Hawke/Fenris story. So check it out if your interested. It will be a long ride and it will definitely be my longest fic yet, probably at least double TGM. ^_^ Happy reading, and remember that I love to get reviews._


	11. Passion and Preparation

_A Rose by any Other_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Anything but this plot. So leave me alone about it already. I only use them for my own amusement._

Scroll Eleven: Passion and Preparation

Elissa nodded her head and pulled Anders inside the cabin and drew the drapes over the windows and locked the doors. Anders watched her in awe and confusion as she looked to the coupe of messenger birds and smiled to them. She sat down at a table and let her face crash into the wood. Anders moved behind her quickly. He began to panic as she began cursing words that would make Oghren blush.

"Elissa?" He whispered.

Elissa looked up to him and shook her head. "Call me, um, Amara, until we get to the castle." She looked around and moved to a pair of sheers. "How do you feel about short hair Anders?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Um, its alright I guess."

When she moved to a mirror she unbound her hear and caressed the strands lovingly. She sighed and began cutting her hair. When he watched the long strands fall to the floor he gasped. She cut her hair so it rested just long enough to be tucked behind her ears, and the lobes were still sticking out. She even trimmed the back so it was shorter in the back, almost like a males and then the rest of her hair was longer in an almost V shape. It curled around her jaw, and he had to admit in the end it was breathtaking.

"How do I look?" She asked as she turned to him.

Anders moved closer to her and brushed the strands of hair behind an ear and leaned in close to her lips. "Strangely more attractive then before. This style really suits you my Commander. Its much less noble and much more Rogue Princess."

Elissa laughed and smiled up at him brightly. "This is true, Zev always said I would look much more 'sexy' if my hair was short. It seems the effeminate elf was right."

Anders cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips hungrily. The look certainly turned him on and he backed her into a wall and trailed kisses seamlessly to her neck. He listened to her moans and began to nibble on the skin. She bit back a hiss and he pulled away.

Elissa's eyes were glazed over. She shook her head and after a moment finally spoke. "I think you should leave a mark on the skin."

Anders jaw fell open. "Mark your beautiful flesh, I would never commit such a sin. The Maker would strike me down for sure."

Elissa chuckled and caressed his cheek. "I doubt after your performances so far he would even lift a finger to scold you." The last time she had said something like this was to boost Alistair's pride, and she had only half meant it. Now she meant it fully and was sure the Maker would not so quickly strike them for it. "Jokes aside, it will help my case if you leave a love bite Anders, and you shall have one to match."

Anders quite liked that idea. "A matching pair hmmm, perhaps we should purchase matching outfits for this festival."

Elissa gave a quite laugh and nodded. "Maybe we will, I hope you like the color pink Anders."

Anders leaned into the woman slowly, enjoying the way she squirmed against his chest. "_You eternal tease_." He whispered as his lips ghosted across her. His lips touched hers in a feather light touch as one of his hands gripped her hips and pulled her body closer. He pressed her harder into the wall and his lips pressed more fiercely onto hers. He shuddered when it was her tongue that swept across his lips this time.

Anders groaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth and moved his tongue to dance with hers. She moved her tongue along his expertly. Eventually he let her explore every inch of his mouth before pressing into her warm body and unclasping her leather armor. It fell to the ground and he moved his hands in a scorching path up her sides.

He took his turn in dominating the kiss, as his tongue moved hers into a retreat and his tongue followed after it greedily. He moved one hand to her neck and tilted her head back as he began to explore the caverns of her sweet mouth. The kiss became less heated as he lazily began stroking her tongue and his grip lessened in its intensity. He cradled her body to his as he pulled away from her tempting lips.

Both their eyes, half lidded, shared identical sparks of pride as they saw how swollen the others lips had indeed become. Anders leaned to her right ear licked the flesh just below her earlobe. The gasp that he elicited from her lips sent shivers down his spin. He made a note of the spot and began moving his lips in a hot trail down her neck. He found another sensitive spot, this one caused her to mewl his name, and he was momentarily stunned when she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The passion was ignited once more as he slammed her into the wall and began hungrily biting and sucking on the spot. He pressed his hips into hers and felt a fire wrap around his member no woman had ever invoked in him before. He rocked her against his body and the wall as his teeth continued their assault on her tender neck.

Elissa could not think, the switch from passion to loving back to desperate passion left her mind blank. She picked a spot on his neck and ran her tongue over it before digging her teeth into the pliable flesh. Anders shuddered and she felt the length so near to her most intimate of places harden more. She began to suck the flesh into her mouth as hard as she was able.

This had caused Anders knees to buckle, he quickly moved the fiery beauty and himself to a chair. He sat upon it and continued his bites, and moved his teeth in a circle around his initial bite. This caused her to hiss his name into his ear before mimicking his movements. He bucked his hips into hers and wanted nothing more than to throw her down onto the pelt and take her right there.

Elissa moaned as the passion rose around them in an almost tangible form. She cried out into his ear and dug her nails into his back. The added pain only caused him to tremble beneath her. Anders had to pull away, lest he take her on the floor like a heathen.

Elissa whimpered at the loss of contact. He pulled her away from her neck and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away from the kiss and they panted heavily for a few minutes. The tension in the small cabin did not dissipate. Elissa whined at him and moved in for another kiss.

"My dear, please we have to send some missives, remember, and," he paused as she attacked his earlobe like a fiend. She was truly a temptress. He swore to the Maker he better be rewarded for refusing to give into his and her own desires. "My Commander, please listen. We, we need to prepare. Otherwise you'll be married to this Zacherai character."

That was the correct mood killer. Elissa shook her head and her body sagged against Anders. "You, you, you wicked, evil, seductive, passionate, wonderful, horrible man."

Anders smirked up at her and kissed her nose. "Am I to take that as an insult or compliment?"

Elissa growled her frustration. "I would have let you have your way with me you know."

Anders groaned as his member twitched once more. "I, I know, but I think we should wait, until after this mess is, cleared up." He had to pause a few times to get control over his body and need.

Elissa groaned. "That could take _weeks_!" She pouted cutely, "and if I have my way, you and I will be stuck in my room for safety. I'll have you ward the door and we won't come out until a meeting is called to settle the matter."

Anders smirked. "Weeks locked in a room with you? Now that my dear, that would not be so terrible at all."

Elissa looked down. "No matter what happens at the Castle you must let me do or say anything. I know how to work my brother and if it comes to it I may do claim I will do something drastic, but I promise you it will be alright."

Anders nodded his head slowly not liking this situation at all. "So long as I get to spend a a few weeks in your room with you all to myself I guess I could do anything you asked of me."

Elissa groaned. "Is that all you can think of?"

Anders smirked. "I have a few things running through my mind, but we have a 'meeting,'" He was unsure of using the word, "to prepare for."

Elissa grabbed some parchment and ink. She looked over to the man before her and gave him a brilliant smile. "It is basically a trial to determine what course to take. It will be obvious you found me first, and that my hand should be yours. You are not of nobility and add to it a mage, in many eyes they will see you as unworthy. I intend to rectify that. If not I still have one ace in my sleeve I have been saving to keep me out of a tough spot."

Elissa turned in his lap and began writing a few messages. One was to Zevran recounting what had happened to after she had fallen, she had made up a few of the details to cover that they were asleep for a week. She sent another to Anora, informing her that she was alive and well and that she and Teagan were needed for support at her return home. The words she used were careful, but behind their meaning one could see that she needed their support in a much dire matter.

Every letter mentioned Anders had saved her and she was in his debt. She melted some wax and used her ring as an official seal. She addressed another to Wynne. In it she cryptically explained the situation and asked that the Senior Enchanter come to Highever as she needed a noteworthy mage to plead a case. She finally wrote a missive addressed to Guster. She explained that he was needed to speak as key witness in being the first person to see her and Anders as they traveled the woods. She took a lock of hair off the ground and placed it in the note. It served at total proof that she had been there and that he indeed was not lying.

Anders was impressed at the woman before him. She was resourceful indeed. She had written letters explaining their situation and did not expose her plans, and then turned to him. "I want you to cast magic on these. With your signature of magic Wynne can determine it was indeed you with me. In addition if there is any spell that can prevent the letters being damaged or opened by any other their intended recipients it would be appreciated." She paused and as an afterthought added. "If you know of any magic that would see these letters returned to me upon my request should they fall into the wrong hands that would help."

Anders nodded her head. It was an interesting task indeed. There were no such spells, but he was feeling passionate and creative after their heated session. If ever there was a time to create a spell, now would be it. After a few hours of concentration and his mana drained, the requested spells were finished.

Anders rested his head on her chin and sighed. Elissa turned her head to him and kissed his lips. "Thank you Anders, we have covered all our bases, so even if I have to pull a dirty trick few of the nobles will object."

Anders sighed as he held the woman tightly in his arms once more. "I am sorry to cause you such trouble."

Elissa shook her head furiously. "It is my fault for not being the 'proper lady Teyrin' mother raised me to be. I am my own person and for not following the rules the nobles set forth, I have to plead my case. Lucky for you I helped saved the world and am friends with the Queen. She will be very pleased what my time in Amaranthine has done to change my outlook on life."

"You are friends with the Queen of Ferelden, Warden Commander, and all around savior of the world. What did I do to please the Maker so much?" Anders asked dramatically holding his hands to the sky.

"Maybe he just became sick of his talented healer running all the time a decided to give him a reason to stay put?" Elissa teased.

"Or _maybe_, he is just so impressed with all my escapes from the Circle he wanted to reward me for providing him so much entertainment?" He shot back with a smug look on his face.

"Yes Anders, the Maker himself led you to me so you can have a much shorter life, and all because you entertained him. He is a very rewarding god." Elissa burst into laughter.

She moved over to the messenger birds giving a few a note each. She told each specific bird where they were to take each letter and to whom they were addressed. Anders watched her interact with the animals and gave a chuckle.

"You think you can talk with animals my Commander?"

Elissa stood straight and moved towards him. "No Anders, I merely have an affinity for all the Makers creatures." She stuck out her tongue. "I had a purebred Mabari once, I let him go with a friend who needed some company. Takai never got along with anyone besides me. He was a terror if I wasn't around. He understood everything I ever said to him."

Anders gave a shudder, he disliked dogs very much, and a _war_ dog was definitely not high on his list of lovable animals. "I am telling you now we will _never _have a Mabari. Those things are hellions, and they drool on _everything_."

Elissa gave another chuckle and shook her head at the mage. "If you say so. I quite like the idea of having you as my guard dog anyways. That was what Takai was for anyways, in addition to being my constant companion."

Anders smirked and moved to stand beside her in the chair. "I could be your constant companion, allow me to accompany you when you bath later tonight. You may need protection from Peeping Toms and ferocious beasts."

Elissa laughed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh Anders please protect me from the terrifying rabbits that stalk the forest."

Anders caught on to her teasing. "My Commander is afraid of a few rabbits? I shall have to slay any that come near your person."

Elissa smacked his chest lightly and scoffed. "It is only the Demon Rabbits I fear, they can nibble a person to death."

Anders let loose a chuckle and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. "Fear not my lady I shall slay any Demonic Rabbit that dares try to nibble on you." He leaned forward and nibbled on her earlobe. He heard her breath hitch and growled low in her ear. "But who will protect you from _my _nibbling?"

Elissa bit her lip, torn between moaning and shooting a snide remark back at him. She choose the latter. "Perhaps I should have kept Takai with me to protect myself from Mage's who would take advantage of my person."

Anders looked hurt and pouted. "Take advantage. I would never my Commander. I would only take what was freely given." He licked the shell of her ear. "I have a feeling you would give into me willingly _Elissa_."

Elissa shivered and leaned back from his chest. "I would give into you so willingly, but unfortunately we need to be alert. When all this is cleared you may take whatever you wish of me _Anders_." She purred seductively winking at him.

Anders body shook with the amount of willpower it took to keep himself from ravaging her now. It was obvious both wanted nothing more than to ravage one another. He knew it was too soon and would not lay with her until her heart was his as she already had most of his within her grasp.

They were startled by a knock at the door. Each looked to one another and nodded their heads. They crept stealthily to the hidden cellar and Anders opened the trap door silently. Elissa slipped inside and held her breath. Anders started down the ladder and made quick work of placing the pelt back over the door as he shut it behind him. They both waited with bated breath.

A few minutes passed and they heard Guster speaking with someone outside the door. It was muffled so they could not make out any words. The door creaked open and the two could hear the words easily.

"You can look all you like but Elissa Cousland moved on yesterday. I met her in the woods with a mage. She asked if she could stay here for a few hours and freshen up." Guster confidently stated.

Elissa wanted to curse, the man may wind up dead. Another man spoke. "You let her go without question. Why did you not report this as you could be given her hand in marriage?"

Guster was quick and easy to reply. "I have a wife and child and another on its way. I am happy with my life. I told her of the situation and she paid me quite a bit of money to not mention I had found her to the Teyrn. I accepted as I have no want for such a standing. I am not so foolish as to believe I would last long as a Teyrn. Those seeking power would be quick to kill me."

The unknown man spoke once more. "What makes you believe I won't kill you now so you do not take the chance."

Guster confidently replied. "Because if you kill me, and the Teyrn will hear of it from the villagers expecting game for the festival, and you leave any evidence of your crime your lord will be ruled unable to marry the Cousland daughter."

The other man grunted and growled. "You would swear before the Maker you do not intend to take the woman as your bride."

"I swear to the Maker I will not take her as a bride and will bear witness that she was with a companion if you would ask me. I can be easily persuaded." Guster replied smoothly.

Anders glared up at the cellar door and was tempted to open it and kill both of the men. Elissa held his arm and motioned for him to wait. "Why would we need such a thing?"

"If she contests who found her first I shall bear witness to what I may have seen. In exchange for my life of course." Guster replied.

There were a few moments of pause. "Alright, if we call upon you to testify you will say that you saw her in the company of myself and my fellow guards, in exchange you will keep your life. Where was she headed?"

"She was making her way to Highever to get a room a the Garnet Griffon. She is hoping to hide out until the end of the festival. She is probably using a Glamor Charm to alter her appearance, probably to a form you would least expect." Guster lied easily.

"Thank you for your help, Zacherai Ceorlic will greatly reward you for this service."

With that said footsteps were heard. The door eventually shut and a single pair of footsteps moved around the cabin for a while. Elissa and Anders kept silent in the cellar. They were waiting until Guster opened the cellar instead. After an hour of waiting the ex bandit opened the cellar and smiled brightly at the pair. Anders was glaring back at him hatefully.

"How did you like my performance. I was not expecting them to find my cabin so easily. It would seem you came just in time. You should wait out until the middle of the night. It is only a few hours journey to Highever." Guster smiled kindly at Elissa.

"I am glad to see you are still silver tongued. I do hope the life debt you owe me is worth more to you than one to them." Elissa smoothly purred. "I would hate to have to hurt you."

Guster laughed. "No need milady. I would not wish that loathsome man to have a chance to get his claws into this land. I assume you have no use for it as you are an Arlessa of Amaranthine anyways. Zacherai will not be pleased if you surrendered your title so easily."

Elissa laughed and nodded her head. "It all else fails then yes that is my last resort. Though abandoning my family name would be a hard price to pay." She looked over to Anders and smiled. "I think it would be worth it though."

Guster laughed and nodded his head. "Of course. There is a mattress down there, though it will be a tight fit. I will prepare some food and bring you two something to eat. I recommend you get a good rest in now."

Elissa nodded her head. "Will you send out the messenger birds? They have their notes and know to whom they must be delivered. There is one for you as well on the table."

Guster tried to hide the shock in his eyes. "You really are raised to know your politics and the ability to manipulate the law to your benefit."

Elissa snorted. "I am not manipulating anything. I stand in the right, I am merely making it nearly impossible for Zacherai to win on a loop hole. I will need to amend the note and add the bribe, threatening of your life, and lie to the note for you to witness as. I shall stand as witness as shall Anders."

Guster smirked. "Caught onto that did you? I figured that would net some serious doubts over many of the nobles."

Anders gaped. "You planned that?"

Guster nodded his head. "Of course, this woman spared my life and helped me to see the error of my ways. She offered payment as a bonus for my loyalty when she need not have done so. She is a fine woman and should be given every bit of fighting chance to live her life her own way. She saved us all from the Blight, and she should be allowed any happiness we can help her achieve."

Anders nodded his head and the glare was erased from his face. "You are an alright bloke I guess."

Guster smiled proudly. "I am honored to warrant such regard from an apostate mage Grey Warden."

Anders sighed and rolled his eyes. "I may be marrying your Teyrnir so I would watch yourself."

Guster laughed. "I doubt very much you will inherit Highever, Fergus is still young enough that he may remarry and sire another heir."

Elissa smiled brightly. "Yes, I plan for him to remarry sometime in the future, though you may find his status as Teyrn changed."

Guster and Anders turned to Elissa, their eyes widened in silent question. The rogue princess merely smirked and gave a wink. The matter was to be left hanging, she would not reveal her master tricks so easily if she could avoid such. Elissa stretched her arms over her head and bit back a yawn.

Anders caught onto her attempt to disguise her yawn as a stretch from being cramped in the cellar. "It would seem my lady is in need of rest. She's had such a busy day, what with the crazy stalker potential betrothed and the threat on my life if we're found. I bet she's even stressed about finding out we spent a week together, just sleeping with me on top of her."

Guster let out a chuckle and shook his head. "It would seem the Hero of Ferelden never gets to have a normal day. A week on top of her you say?" He pressed nudging Anders with his elbow.

Elissa snorted and glared at the pair. "He was knocked out cold. I had to drag his but to the campsite after setting it all up myself." She growled hoping to deflate Anders ever expanding ego.

Anders pretended to look hurt. "I saved our lives and managed to bring us both safely to land before we ended up in the Waking Sea. If I fell asleep atop of such a beautiful woman it was merely to enjoy the feel of her body under my own."

Elissa turned bright red and turned tail and made her way down the steps of the cellar. "Next time I'm leaving you on the blighted rivers edge."

Anders smirked to Guster. "She is so adorable when she's pretending to be upset."

Guster shook his head. "I'm not sure I should comment. I'll let you incur the wrath of the youngest Cousland. I heard she once took down a man twice her size because he told her that she looked stupid in pants and a tunic."

Anders gave a roguish smile and spoke loud enough for Elissa to hear clearly. "Then it is a good thing I find her especially more attractive in her riding pants and tunic than I do if she wears and elegant dress. I spent a few hours imagining doing terribly raunchy things to her when we were riding from The Keep to Amaranthine the other day."

The two males heard a distinct growl before a blade shot past Anders ear and embedded itself in a wooden pillar. They jumped at the sound of metal penetrating wood and turned to look at the open cellar. Elissa's piercing eyes and flaming red hair was all they could see. Her eyes had embarrassment and promised pain within their depths.

Guster placed his hands in the air and moved to the Kitchen area. "I'll just make something to eat shall I?"

Elissa nodded her head and turned her full gaze to Anders. "You," she pointed at Anders, "are going to get your magical ass down here are going to keep silent the rest of the evening."

Anders smirked and followed her down the steps. He wrapped his arms around Elissa's waist as they moved through the mess of loot littering the cellar. She tossed a glare over her shoulder and tried to shrug him off her.

Anders just smiled back at her and pulled himself closer. Once the single bed was found Anders pushed her on top of it. He pressed her body to the mattress and places his hands above her head. He smiled at her softly and attempted to kiss her lips. When she glared and turned her head away he settled for nibbling on her ear.

"What is wrong my Commander?" He purred into her ear, his voice thick and sensual.

Elissa growled and turned to face him. "You can't say things like that when we get to Highever. Especially in court, I _am_ still a Teyrin, and unwed Teyrin at that. We have to attempt to keep our 'relationship' platonic."

Anders sighed and rolled to the edge of the bed and moved Elissa onto his chest. "I was not aware you expected me to act like a prude. What is the point of us sharing a room then?"

"What goes on behind closed doors stays as such. In public I am to be the epitome of purity. I fail to be a 'proper' lady, and as such my purity is already placed into question. In addition to my relations with the late King, unknown as they are, place me in a precarious position. In public such lewd things cannot be said." She explained, a light glare still upon her face.

Anders ran his fingers through Elissa's short hair and kissed the top of her head. "You fear too easily. I shall act appropriate in court, so long as in the privacy of your room I am able to be as lewd as I wish." He ran his hand up and down along her back soothingly. "I will act the part to win you from your brother."

Elissa shook her head as she looked up at Anders with saddened eyes. "Fergus will love you, it is the court I fear. After my brothers _fop aux_ he is placed in a position where his approval means little. The court will decide. That is why I need Anora, she holds the most power over them as Queen. We shall have to stay hidden during the Festival. Afterwards we will make our way to the Castle when it has ended."

Anders brought her head closer to his with the hand still wrapped up in her hair. He graced her lips with a chaste kiss. "If you fear so much what happens, why not run? It's worked for me in the past, and I'm a mage. You're a rogue you could easily hide in some corner of the world."

Elissa looked up and Anders and contemplated the idea for just a moment. For a single weak moment she thought of abandoning her duties and abandoning reason to run away. She could live in peace without a care about the world and the problems in it. She could live with Anders and the two of them could raise a family and be ordinary and happy. The sight in her mind's eye was one of peace and joy. The temptation was so sweet and alluring she was hard pressed to deny the pull of the idea.

"The Hero of Ferelden, Warden Commander, Arlessa of Amaranthine, and Teyrin of Highever does not simply run away. She gives her all for her land and those under her protection." She proclaimed sternly in an attempt to dismiss those stray thoughts that crossed her mind.

"Of course, I should have expected no less from my fierce Commander. Oh I await the day eagerly that I may spend forever with you." Anders smirked. "Then I will be able to enjoy a nice rest from running away or heaven forbid saving the world."

Elissa gave a snort and shook her head. She had no desire to rush into forever just yet, she had so much left to do yet with her life. "I just look forward to being able to lounge in bed for one whole day. _That _would make me happy."

Anders smirked. "I promise that one day will spend the entire time in bed. First I believe we should practice ways to entertain ourselves when that day comes." He waggled his eyes suggestively.

Elissa pinches his cheek and grumbled settling into his warmth. "Just go to sleep we have a long day night ahead of ourselves. Tomorrow we will have to acquire festival wear, and then we shall have the festival to enjoy ourselves. After that we make our way to the Castle, and from there our job only gets more difficult." She gave another yawn, she knew she would need as much rest as she could gather. The coming storm would prove difficult.

Anders smirked. "We'll make it through this together. I promise we'll end up together in the end."

Elissa scoffed. "You are indeed a corny one Anders. Maker only knows what's in store for us."

Anders smirked. "I'm his favorite Mage remember, I'm sure I could get away with anything and still hold his favor. You'll see, I'm special." He cooed as he nuzzled the top of her head.

Elissa gave a snort and shook her head. "Yeah yeah. I bet you think you can blow up a chantry and not be stuck down."

Anders thought for a moment as a catlike grin spread across his face. "You know, I think you're right. Maybe I'll try it one day."

Elissa just rolled her eyes and snuggled into Anders warmth. She prayed to the Maker that everything would turn out all right. A feeling of warmth spread through her being. She could almost feel the Maker telling her that one day, everything would be as it should. With that she fell into a peaceful slumber enjoying the warmth that encased her.

_AN: Alright I have officially returned. Sorry for the long wait My computer died and my boyfriend was fixing it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be enjoyable as well. Till next time. Remember to review if you liked it. The sooner I get this one done the sooner I start on Facing Destiny  
_


End file.
